Forbidden Love
by Ashley Hammond Astro Yellow
Summary: The return of an old love changes the rules of the game. R
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I only own the idea and any characters you don't recognize from other fics or the series._

_Summary: The return of an old love changes the rules of the game._

**Forbidden Love**

**Prologue**

"I'd never thought we'd have to say goodbye." Ashley muttered sadly. "Are you sure you don't want to come with us?"

"KO-35 is my home." Andros replied quietly.

------

"Ashley Mae Hammond, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer, to love and hold until death do you part?" The minister recited.

"I do." Ashley replied with a smile.

The minister nodded to the eager ring boy and as the bride and groom took the rings, he spoke. "As you slide the ring on the other's finger, repeat after me: With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed." The soft voice of the man beside her said, sliding the ring around her finger.

"With this ring, I thee wed." She murmured, sliding the other ring onto his hand.

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

He needn't be told twice and their lips met in a soft and tender kiss. When they broke away everyone present clapped for the newlyweds.

"May I introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Carlos Valerte." The minister called over the noise.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Review.

**Don't forget to vote for Living Truth, the link is up in my ID!**


	2. Chapter 1

_Summary: The return of an old love changes the rules of the game._

_**Flame Rising**: Get a life! Or jump off a cliff, you'd do us ALL a favour._

_**Challon86**: I'm not a big A/C fan either, don't worry, I'm all about A/A._

_**SweetSas**: Thanks Sas, though I really could care less about what that guy says. He's done the same thing to others with the same review. Well, I'm not rolling over and playing dead for someone like him. Here's more._

_**AznIntegra**: Here's more._

_**Slytherin-Angel44**: You'll feel worse once the story goes on._

_**Titanium Ranger**: This soon enough?_

_**PurpleLeopard**: Of course I will :D_

_**PRISFAN**: Here's more, I know the other was short, but prologues are just introductions, this story didn't need a long one._

_**Jenny**: YOU REVIEWED! Um… since the beginning of time? A/A RULES! Vote for me?_

_**Alexandra KHAYMAN**: -drools- Here's more? Happy? I'm updating, I'm updating. Thanks for your kind words to our friend Flame Rising._

_**Chan-Valerte**: Well… A/A RULES! So… you can guess… I think._

_**Puasluoma**: Don't worry, I'm A/A through and through._

_**Phantom Rogue**: Maybe because I love bashing Carlos and suddenly he gets the girl? Yeah, Nicole told me I just missed you. Your own fault._

_**Cassie Chan Astro Pink**: Well… I wouldn't say set things right…_

**Forbidden Love**

**Chapter 1**

Ashley giggled as Carlos carried her over the threshold of their new apartment. The others had decorated and furnished it for them in the two weeks they had been on their honeymoon – she had to admit it: they had done a wonderful job.

Carlos set her down on her feet and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, placing a soft kiss on her neck.

"So what do you plan to do now?" He murmured.

"Mmm… I seem to recall a long, hot bath being on the agenda." Ashley replied with a breathy laugh.

"Want some company?" Carlos whispered huskily.

"As much as your _little friend_ would like that." Ashley grinned, turning around in his arms. "You've got more unpacking to do then I have. Or at least, less time to. I'm not the one starting that contract with Angel Grove's soccer team, remember?"

"Did you have to remind me?" Carlos groaned. "I'm never going to balance soccer with college."

"But it does provide for us – we have money to live in this apartment, pay for college, the bills… and vacations." Ashley reminded him with a smile.

"You're right. I'll go get our bags. You draw that bath if you want. We're ordering take out tonight." Carlos told her before exiting the apartment to pick up the bags from the car.

Ashley smiled and walked into the bedroom. It was roomy, containing a large bed with soft covers and fluffy pillows. A nightstand on both sides. A large closet divided in two and a vanity table.

She walked over and sat down at the table, staring into the mirror. She had had her hair cut again, just above her shoulders; it flowed down before bouncing up at the ends. Her deep brown eyes sparkled and a soft smile played on her lips as she studied her reflection.

Her eyes landed on a particular feature and she frowned. The silver of her necklace gleamed in the light of the setting sun and the yellow gem in the pendant sparkled with mirth. Tentatively she dared touching it and sighed quietly as memories long past floated to the front of her mind.

"_You didn't **have** to get me anything. I don't expect you to know all the weird customs here on Earth."_

"_Actually. Happy Birthday, Ashley."_

"_Wow."_

"_The stone's a rare gem from KO-35… I hope you liked it."_

"_I love it…. Thank you."_

Quickly she shook herself out of her thoughts when she heard the front door shut. Staring at the necklace for a moment longer, she gently reached behind her neck. Unconsciously, tears sprung into her eyes as she undid the clasp and took it off.

"I guess this is truly goodbye." She whispered softly as she opened her jewellery box and placed the necklace at the very bottom, closing it with the feeling of ending a part of her life.

"Ash, you okay?" Carlos asked, walking into the bedroom with their bags and spotting her.

"What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine, just thinking. I'll go take that bath now, you can decide what we have for dinner." She told him, getting up and leaving a small peck on his lips before disappearing into the bathroom.

She turned the tap open and squirted some bubble bath into the tub. Her eyes caught her reflection again as she slowly stripped off her clothes. As she stared into the mirror another memory drifted past, teasing her with the affection that lingered with the memory.

_A pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist and she gasped in surprise as a pair of lips placed a gentle kiss on her neck._

"_Morning." A sleepy voice greeted against her skin._

_Turning them around she smiled into the mirror at her reflection being held by a just-out-of-bed Andros, his hair tangled and sleep still evident in his eyes._

"_Morning." She replied as they stared into each other's eyes through the mirror. "I was just about to take a shower, care to join?" She added teasingly. _

"_I never could say no to you." Andros grinned, spinning her around in his arms and placing a tender kiss on her lips. "Last night was amazing."_

"_More then amazing." Ashley grinned against his lips. "It was perfect."_

"_I love you." He told her softly._

"_Love you too." She smiled and tugged a lock of hair playfully._

She looked up when she noticed the tub was nearly full and quickly turned off the taps. She smiled as she lowered herself into the hot water. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she relaxed as the pleasant temperature sooth away her thoughts. She was married to Carlos now. Andros became part of her past when he chose KO-35 over her.

**An hour later**

Ashley smiled as she sat down at the dinner table. She picked up her chopsticks and laughed at Carlos's tentative expression.

"It's over, remember? I'm not going to break down in tears; otherwise I wouldn't have married you." She told him, picking up some of her rice and popping it into her mouth.

Carlos visibly relaxed and started eating too. After eating half their food in silence, Ashley started up a conversation about where they'd go from now. Ashley laughed at the picture Carlos painted for her and shook her head.

"I'm not a baby factory, Carlos." She chocked. "You might have come from a family with seven children, but two or three are more then enough to satisfy me."

Carlos laughed and got up when their plates were cleaned of all food.

"I picked up a little surprise for you with dinner." He told her, bringing the plates to the kitchen.

Ashley squealed in delight when she spotted the bag in his hands when he returned.

"Fortune cookies!" She beamed as he place the bag in front of her.

She divided them equally and broke her first open. She laughed and shook her head.

"What does it say?" Carlos asked.

"Yours first." Ashley grinned in reply.

"In due time you'll see the light." Carlos shrugged.

"You're no fun!" She accused. "Mine says; 'You will learn eat your words someday'." She adopted a fake accent before flashing him a smile.

Carlos shook his head with a smile and opened his next cookie.

"Lying will destroy what you're trying to salvage." He read. "These things are total crap. You know that, right?"

"Your biggest weakness will cause you pain and joy." Ashley read and nodded. "Yeah, total crap, but still fun."

Carlos laughed and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek as she yawned.

"You go to bed, I'll do the dishes." He told her.

Ashley nodded and got up, casting him an affectionate smile. In the bedroom she changed into her nightgown and curled up into bed, thinking about those fortunes. Maybe they were total crap, but then why did they stay in her head – and why was she suddenly remembering one that had changed her life – one she had during dinner with Andros that had said 'Something you never thought possible will come sooner then you think'? And why did she just happen to sleep with Andros that night, totally unexpected?

She never thought she'd lose her virginity to him. She didn't think she could mean so much to him. And yet he had opened up completely to her that night, shared with her everything. She never regretted it, even after he said those four heartbreaking words that said KO-35 meant more than her. What they had had was amazing and indescribable, but then so impossible too. They were just too different, unlike Carlos and her.

Not much later Carlos entered, changed and crawled into bed beside her. She curled up at his side and slowly drifted to sleep. Things were just perfect right now, absolutely perfect and nothing could ruin this.

A/N: Okay, so I'm still saying I hope you liked it. Review! And don't kill me!

**Don't forget to vote for LT! Voting is now open!**


	3. Chapter 2

_Summary: The return of an old love changes the rules of the game._

_**SweetSas**: Of course Ash isn't over Andros. She might think she is, but she's never really over him, is she? Are you magic or something? I promise you to update when fanfiction starts working and a few hours later… it does!_

_**Slytherin-Angel44**: Oh, don't worry. You won't be sad for Carlos that much longer._

_**Alexandra KHAYMAN**: -drools- Well, fortune cookies are cookies with a piece of paper with a 'fortune' on it in them. They're Chinese._

_**Mark61**: Thanks._

_**Animaria**: Well, duh! How can I leave my cute stripey out of my stories?!_

_**PRISFAN**: Carlos is an idiot! –ponders- Maybe we should chuck him in the nearest black hole?_

_**Lavonne Adams**: Well… maybe…_

_**Phantom Rogue**: So sell Smurf! Very successful! Please do hit stripey? I'll make you hate it again, don't worry._

_**PurpleLeopard**: Aw –blushes- thanks._

_**Johnny**: -grins- Because I'm evil?_

_**Challon86**: Well, she didn't actually settle for Carlos, he had to coax her into dating him first._

_**Jenny**: IT'S NOT MY FAULT FANFICTION BROKE DOWN! And I just refuse to update when that happens anymore. Anyway, you're a very good girl writing like that. I think Easter was April 8th somewhere. But anyway, yeah I can update for a while now. People should love you. Go visit my youtube profile and watch my latest vid!_

**Forbidden Love**

**Chapter 2**

**A year later**

"Finally!" Ashley exclaimed, causing many visitors of the café to look in their direction.

"Can you scream any louder?" Cassie giggled, as she blushed. "But yeah, I have to agree on the 'finally' part. I thought you and Carlos would have given him the courage to ask, but – I guess he did finally."

"So, when are you going to start changing your address on those return stickers that you put on envelopes?" Ashley inquired teasingly.

"Actually… I told him I'd think about it." Cassie muttered, staring at the table.

Ashley's mouth dropped open and she shook her head, bewildered.

"You didn't." She gasped.

"I did. I mean, I've wanted this for a long time now, but… well, it's a big step." Cassie admitted.

"It's not as if you're getting married." Ashley sighed exasperatedly. "You're just living together… you don't even need to share a bed for that!"

"That's the one thing I am sure about." Cassie giggled.

Ashley rolled her eyes and grinned.

"Give me your mobile." She ordered.

Cassie looked at her strangely, but handed it over anyways, her eyes wary as she watched her best friend. She watched Ashley push a few buttons before lifting the phone to her ear. After a few moments a wicked smile spread over her lips and she stifled a laugh.

"No, Ash." She giggled. "I just called to say Cassie's an idiot and she'll move in tomorrow, so start cleaning."

Cassie gaped at her friend in disbelieve as she said goodbye to TJ and cut the connection before handing back the phone.

"You didn't." Cassie muttered, taking the phone back numbly.

"I sure did… 'sexy'." Ashley giggled and Cassie blushed crimson.

"One word." Cassie threatened and Ashley shook in silent laughter.

"Come on, you've got stuff to pack if you want to keep that promise. I'll help." Ashley offered, as she pulled out her purse and tossed a few bills on the table.

"What about Carlos?" Cassie inquired.

"He's training. He said he wouldn't be home for dinner either, so yeah – I got time." Ashley shrugged with a carefree beam.

"You're buying me dinner to make up for that low trick of yours." Cassie informed her with a smile.

"No problem, we've got something to celebrate, don't we?" Ashley laughed and slung an arm around her friend's shoulder. "Lil' Cassie's growing up!"

"Oh, shut up." Cassie laughed. "I'm not the one getting into the pregnancy danger zone yet."

Ashley suddenly quieted and Cassie looked at her strangely.

"Okay, what's wrong?" She demanded.

"I'm out of pills…" Ashley muttered. "I mean, Carlos and I never really talked about that seriously yet. I just… I never really had the time to go past the pharmacy and get new ones."

"Then talk about it." Cassie sighed exasperatedly.

"I guess." Ashley sighed. "But right now this is your party."

**That evening**

"Do you really think we're ready for this?" Ashley asked tentatively, curling up against Carlos's side.

"We balanced school and saving the world." Carlos laughed. "I don't think a baby could be much trouble after that."

Ashley smiled and nuzzled closer to him.

"So you're really, really sure about this?" Ashley asked one last time.

"We wouldn't have done what we just did if I wasn't, Ash." He assured her, placing a kiss on her hair.

**The next morning**

Ashley's eyes opened wide when she noticed the cover of a magazine in a magazine stand. She quickly bought it and sat down in the park to read the article. Her stomach was twisting at the writing on the cover already; 'Baby bliss in the near future for soccer star Carlos Valerte?'

Ashley skimmed the article and grumbled. Suddenly she hated Carlos for being so good at soccer and getting noticed by everyone. She didn't mind the publicity most of the time, but these were the things she hated.

The article reported she had been spotted celebrating with Cassie last night and the gossip reporter figured she was celebrating a baby. She wasn't even going to put energy in putting this right anymore. They'd notice soon enough when she wouldn't show pregnancy any time soon. Not with the busy schedule Carlos had the coming few months with training camps and games.

It was a well-known rule that players weren't allowed to have sex close to games and training camps took him far away for a week or two. He couldn't have gotten her pregnant last night either; her period had started just this morning.

"Unless…" She muttered softly.

She had been told enough times about women still having their period in early pregnancies.

"Please." She whispered. "Not yet. I'm not ready."

From the cover of a group of trees and bushes, a lone figure watched her. Hazel eyes burning and the same magazine she was reading, clutched in the hand.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Sorry it was so short, but this was the perfect place the cut the chapter off. Review and you'll see more.


	4. Chapter 3

_Summary: The return of an old love changes the rules of the game._

_**Phantom Rogue**: Yeah, I love that scene too, back-stabbing-Ash… in a good way hehe._

_**Johnny**: Hey! I object! I didn't break fanfiction!_

_**SweetSas**: -ponders that- nah, I keep him. Carlos most definitely an ass!_

_**Challon86**: Yeah, but is was the best place to end it!_

_**Titanium Ranger**: That's okay, that's why I didn't update either._

_**PurpleLeopard**: Thanks._

_**Slytherin-Angel44**: Yeah, he's back! Yay! Let the fun begin :D_

_**Tay**: She won't find out._

_**PRISFAN**: Got a spaceship?_

_**Alexandra KHAYMAN**: -drools- -huggles- Don't worry about it!_

**Forbidden Love**

**Chapter 3**

"Carlos, we're going to be late!" Ashley called to the closed bathroom door.

"They won't mind." Carlos replied.

"Yeah, but I don't want to miss any of it." Ashley sighed quietly, glancing at a clock.

The door opened and Carlos stepped out, looking at her with questioning eyes.

"Why are you still so into space, Ash?" He asked. "Is it because…?"

Ashley didn't let him finished as she pressed her lips to his. He easily melted into the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I chose you." She murmured as they slowly moved towards the bedroom. "And that's not the direction to NASADA."

"We've got time." Carlos muttered.

**NASADA**

"I told you we were going to be late." Ashley complained as they quickly hurried to join the commander, Cassie and TJ.

The first looked rather annoyed, while the latter two looked highly amused. No one said a word about them being late though and they quickly started the tour of the new project NASADA was working on with various other planets in The League.

Ashley smiled and looked around in amazement as she walked along, her arm linked with Carlos's. Earth had come a long way in the two and a half years since the Countdown.

She was so lost in thoughts, she didn't notice who else was in the room – frankly, none of them did, too amazed by the project.

"Ah, General Andros. So what do you think? Does it live up to Karovan standards?" The commander asked and four heads shot in his direction.

"I believe KO-35 will be amazed by the quality. In all honesty they weren't expecting much, definitely not this, I'm sure." The Karovan replied formally.

"And in your personal opinion?" The commander pressed.

"I expected nothing less of you." Andros nodded. "I actually have faith in the qualities of this planet, unlike many others."

The four retired Terran rangers looked at him surprised. He was wearing black pants and a telltale red formal tunic. Ribbons and medals decorated his chest, a blazon of his accomplishments. It was obvious from the diversity of the tokens of honour that he'd been all over The League during the past years.

Ashley bit her lip as she couldn't help but notice that the years had been good to him. His well-toned muscles could easily be seen in his restricting tight tunic. Having seen him naked, his clothes left nothing to her imagination.

"I'm surprised though." The commander continued. "They told us Colonel Zhane would be coming."

"I was assigned this at the last minute together with leave for personal reasons." Andros replied, his eyes flashing and his jaw clenching. "That and Colonel Zhane had to decline on personal reason."

"Lots of personal reasons." Carlos whispered softly, and Ashley glanced at him briefly.

If Andros heard, he didn't show it and just kept his conversation with the commander going. His eyes did keeping flashing their way and he looked slightly somber. At one point Ashley caught his eyes and a shudder ran down her spine. Something in them seemed off, they looked more haunted than she'd ever seen them before. Even when they met him he hadn't had such a look of hopelessness in his eyes.

They turned back to the project. 'Terra Venture' they were calling it, and this was just a small piece of it. The rest of the construction would be in space, where the pieces would be pulled together. It really looked wondrous.

"Looks great, doesn't it?" A voice behind them asked.

Ashley spun around and found herself staring at Andros. None of them seemed to have noticed him coming towards them. He seemed tired, Ashley noted, her heart restricting with confused sympathy.

She felt an arm being draped over her shoulder and a quick glance to her right confirmed it was Carlos's. His hand was dangling down and she thoughtlessly reached up and laced their fingers together, the gesture familiar and comforting after a year of marriage. The soft sound of metal hitting metal floated through the air as their identical rings tapped against each other. She noticed Andros glancing at them and his lips thinning slightly.

"So Andros…" Cassie said tensely, breaking the rather uncomfortable silence that had settled over them. "Long time no see. How are things on KO-35?"

If seeing her and Carlos's rings had darkened his mood, it held nothing compared to what the question did to it. His face darkened considerably and Ashley couldn't suppress the shudder running up her spine. They were now dealing with an Andros at his worst.

"We have our ups and downs." He replied cryptically.

Ashley couldn't help but feeling things on KO-35 were in the down position right now – very down, and somehow, all those personal reasons Andros had been talking about were connected to it. She knew her friends were oblivious to these simple facts, they never could read Andros the way she had learned to.

"How are Zhane and Karone doing?" TJ asked tentatively, almost flinching away at the Karovan's reaction.

Andros's face seemed to transform into a thundercloud, but he kept his cool somehow.

"Working through some trouble in their relationship, but I don't see how they couldn't get through it together." Andros shrugged darkly, obviously not wanting to explain.

"Well we should really be going, we've got to be up early tomorrow." Carlos commented. "Later guys."

They turned to leave when Andros's voice caught them all by surprise.

"Ash… can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked, almost uncertainly.

"I'll be fine." Ashley sighed slightly annoyed when Carlos looked at her protectively. "Go, I'll be right there."

"I'll wait in the car." Carlos told her before pulling her in for a long, slow kiss, tingling with a promise of passion.

When he broke away Ashley rolled her eyes at the display of male possessiveness. She could feel Carlos's eyes burning in her back when she followed Andros a small distance away from the others so they couldn't be overheard.

"What do you want?" She asked coolly.

"I wondered if I could talk to you…" When she opened her mouth to retort he quickly added. "Somewhere more private. I just…" He sighed, his shoulders slumping. "I just really need to talk to someone."

"Can't you talk to Zhane and Karone?" She bit back, highly annoyed with him.

What was he playing at? They were over and it was obvious that she was taken.

"They aren't really in a position to listen to me right now. They've got their own problems to deal with." Andros told her softly, looking away.

"Fine, meet me tomorrow at noon at Heaven on Earth. That's a little café close to AGU. You get my lunch break to talk." She gave in, then turned around and left, aware of his eyes on her until she left the room.

Ashley sighed as she slid into the car next to Carlos. She was glad he'd be leaving for a soccer game the next morning, otherwise he'd demand to be there when she met Andros and she had a feeling that whatever he wanted to talk about, he could only tell her when they were alone. Somehow, she didn't think it had to do with them either, at least, not directly. Something was troubling him, and right now he seemed to be looking for just a friend. Someone who would listen and understand.

She just hoped that when he was done, he'd leave her be so she could live a quiet life with Carlos.

A/N: SOMEONE KICK HER! Hope you liked it. Review.


	5. Chapter 4

_Summary: The return of an old love changes the rules of the game._

_**Phantom Rogue**: Carlos is acting like an idiot because he is one… duh. Of course Andros hasn't gone through enough already! Join the torture! Hey… noticed how I switched from torturing Ash to torturing Andros in my stories? YAY! I did it!_

_**Johnny**: Sure, go ahead, kick her where it hurts most!_

_**Amanda**: Thanks._

_**SweetSas**: Carlos is all but sweet! I need to save Rosa from the horror and trauma you put her through!_

_**PRISFAN**: Here's more, let me know how you do with that spaceship._

_**Titanium Ranger**: Actually… that's the one thing that doesn't happen._

_**Star Fata**: Well, here's more and kicking Ash is always good, even if someone is already kicking her. She needs it right now._

_**Alexandra KHAYMAN**: -drools- You're so totally right! Stupid Ash! KICK HER!_

_**PurpleLeopard**: Good, then you won't mind what I'll be doing in this story._

_**Slytherin-Angel44**: Great. Sure… she married the guy… but that doesn't mean Andros isn't totally hot and way better looking than him… not to mention he doesn't know Andros is better at… well, you know what I mean. –grins-_

**Forbidden Love**

**Chapter 4**

When Ashley walked into Heaven on Earth the next day, she was surprised to find Andros already there. He was sitting with his back to her in a window booth, furthest from the door, nursing a drink. With a sigh she walked over and slipped into the seat across from him.

"Hey." She greeted softly.

He didn't say a thing as a waitress walked over and took her order. It wasn't until after her food was brought that he looked up at her from his coffee.

"Thanks for this chance." He muttered softly. "I know it must be awkward for you and Carlos to have you meeting me."

"He's out of town right now and I saw no reason for telling him. What he doesn't know can't hurt him." Ashley shrugged, before levelling him with a piercing gaze. "You said you needed to talk so start talking."

"I… I don't know where to start." Andros muttered softly, looking down at his black coffee again.

"Start at the start." Ashley suggested irritably, still vexed at how he was just waltzing back into her life years after he left.

He could've at least worked out what he wanted to say before meeting her. It wasn't as if he had a tough job to do that didn't leave him time to think about other things.

When Andros didn't open his mouth to start speaking and didn't seem like he was going to any time soon, Ashley hissed in frustration, taking a vicious bite of her lunch before talking.

"Okay, I'll help you. What the hell are you doing here in the first place? You said Zhane and Karone had their own problems to deal with and I remember the commander saying Zhane should've been here." She prompted, her temper flaring.

"Karone found out she was pregnant about a week and a half ago." Andros said softly, regret sweeping into his voice.

"Well, that's great." Ashley smiled slightly, her eyes softening in delight.

"A week later she miscarried." Andros continued.

"I…I…" Ashley stuttered, taken aback by the news. "I'm sorry… I… I shouldn't have…"

"Don't." Andros told her, glaring up into her eyes. "You didn't know, even on KO-35 only a few people know. That's why Zhane couldn't come here. Karone needs him right now, so it's no time for him to be running off to Earth on silly missions."

"Yeah, I… C-Could you tell them that I'm sorry, and I'll be thinking of them? I know how hard it is… My cousin once miscarried." Ashley replied quietly. "… So what were your personal reasons, if I may ask."

"I needed to get away from everything. Or at least, that's what the doctors said." Andros shrugged.

"Doctors?" Ashley inquired.

"The universe isn't as safe as you think it to be, Ash. Not even after Zordon's sacrifice. I got captured on my way back from some trade talks. For the next month I was tortured for information until I was found and saved by a search party. I spend about two weeks in the hospital recovering and was released the day before Karone…" Andros closed his eyes and swallowed. "That's why they sent me here instead of Zhane, taking his mission and leave until further notice."

"Are you okay?" Ashley asked softly, mind whirling with the information she had just learned.

"Physically? Yeah, I'm fine, thanks to the Power. Emotionally?" He sighed and took another sip of coffee before continuing, his voice wavering slightly. "Why do you think I've been given leave until further notice? You're not going to get over endless amounts of pain that easily, Ash. Not to mention having to come to terms with the scars they couldn't make disappear."

"But why me? Why not TJ or Cassie?"

"I needed someone who I could talk to freely and would understand. I know I made a mistake in letting you go and I'll forever pay for making it, but… I hoped we could at least still be friends. God knows I could use one right now."

After a moment Ashley reached out and placed her hand over his. When he looked up and caught her eye she smiled.

"He knows you deserve one. I think we can set aside our differences, forget about the past and start anew. We're both grown up now and I think we're mature enough to forget about our, erm, break up, deal with it as adults and just be friends."

"Thanks." Andros muttered softly, looking back at his coffee. "I knew I could count on you."

"So, what kind of information were they looking for? If I'm allowed to ask, that is." Ashley inquired professionally, pulling back her hand and turning her attention to her sandwich.

"The League is working on a national defence program, a school where rangers can be trained. They're trying to get as many planets as possible to agree to it. Every planet will get its own school and its own set of morphers. The main goal is to have a defence force strong enough to protect a planet in case of a war, but also have the possibility of reinforcements. That's what more than half of the treaty is about in the first place – a promise to help any other planet having signed it, no matter what differences may stand between them." Andros explained.

"Doesn't sound like information to torture someone over." Ashley pointed out.

"There's more to it, Ash. You really think I could tell you the real information they were after in such a public place? And even if, I'm sworn to secrecy – and unless you are too, I can't tell you." He told her firmly, falling into his role as "Commander Andros".

Ashley laughed and shook her head.

"Still as serious as always, aren't you?" Ashley teased. "Hasn't anyone ever told you to loosen up a little these past few years?"

"I never had a reason to." He told distantly, looking out the window. "I never really saw the point to be honest. Not until…"

"Until what?" Ashley coaxed when he fell silent.

"What?" He asked distantly, obviously lost in thought. "Oh, nothing. Look, I've got to go now."

He was getting up and pulled out a wallet, putting more money on the table than the coffee could've possibly cost.

"Don't you have anything smaller?" Ashley asked, eyeing the money.

"My treat." He shrugged, eyeing her lunch before turning to leave.

"Andros?"

He turned around at the sound of his name, watching Ashley intently as she fiddled with her hands before talking.

"Same time, same place next Monday? I don't think we're quite finished talking."

"Sure."

Ashley watched him leave, his shoulders slightly slumped, but looking more relaxed than before. She shook her head and looked down at her wedding ring. The gold band shone brightly as it caught the sun's rays and the gems set in it were glittering happily. She smiled at it and remembered the first time she had seen it, at their wedding. It was a two-banded ring, one large diamond on the bottom one, with two brilliants on either side of it and five more on the top band.

She absently started playing with her ring, frowning a little.

"Don't worry, we're just friends, distant friends." She promised the ring, even as she tried to coax her heart into believing the same thing.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Review!


	6. Chapter 5

_Summary: The return of an old love changes the rules of the game._

_**Slytherin-Angel44**: Well, I'm trying not to have them just jump into bed together. At least not totally out of the blue._

_**PurpleLeopard**: Here's more._

_**SweetSas**: No, I will not keep my hands of Rosa! She was mine first! And DARE say Carlos is such an angel after this!_

_**PRISFAN**: Oh, but you're wrong, kicking is very good medicine. Let me know when you got the spaceship._

_**Titanium Ranger**: Thanks._

_**Phantom Rogue**: Yeah, Zhane and Karone will be okay eventually. Aren't you proud of me for learning how to mess with the others? I know I am._

_**Challon86**: That's okay, really. Andros and Ash really do need to get back together, but I don't want them just randomly jumping back into bed out of the blue._

_**Lavonne Adams**: Well, first there are a few other things to take care of…_

_**Johnny**: Um… I believe pretty long… but I'm not totally sure. Everyone's allowed to kick her… it might get her back in Andros's bed sooner._

_**Alexandra Khayman**: It's okay Alex… but what's wrong?_

**Forbidden Love**

**Chapter 5**

"Go Carlos!" Ashley cheered as she watched Carlos evade the last of the other team's defences before having a clear shot to the goal.

Moments later the ball shot through the air, as the goalie lunged for it, but it exploded past and shot through, landing in the net. The whole stadium exploded with jubilant roars and Carlos was taken onto the shoulders of his teammates. His goal had put them first in the competition.

The team carried him to the stands where she was waiting. He was let down and picked her off the ground, spinning her around before pulling her into a hug.

"You were great." Ashley grinned, placing a sound kiss on his lips.

"Carlos, celebration after the showers, you coming?" One of his teammates asked, pounding his fists on Carlos's back.

"Of course." Carlos replied, turning back to Ashley.

"I don't know about this, Carlos." Ashley told him.

"Oh, come on Ash, its part of the game." Carlos replied with a laugh, drunk on the euphoria of his victory. "Don't worry about it so much. We won't stay long."

"Fine, we'll go." Ashley sighed, unable to help a smile.

"You won't regret it." Carlos grinned, placing one last kiss on her lips before going off to take a shower.

Twenty minutes later they stepped into a pub and the crowd started cheering. Two beers were pressed into their hands as they were pulled into the partying crowd. Carlos quickly downed his, but Ashley glanced at hers before putting it down on the nearest table resolutely.

"Carlos, car keys. I'm not a fan of drinking and driving, so I'm staying sober, since you obviously don't plan to." Ashley told him, holding out her hand.

"Worrywart." Carlos laughed, but handed over the keys.

She pocketed them and walked over to the bar to get herself a non-alcoholic drink. She watched Carlos laughing with his teammates, consuming beer like it was water. He was obviously having a good time, but she sure as hell wasn't. The alcohol soon got most of the people in the pub under its influence and the cigarette smoke filling the air made her feel trapped.

"Hey, you must be Ashley." A girl about her age slipped onto the stool next to her. "I'm Tara."

"Um, hi." Ashley replied, shaking the hand the girl held out.

"Dylan's girlfriend." She explained, pointing to one of the players standing with Carlos, laughing over something. "Don't feel guilty about not feeling at home at these parties. I don't either. I just tag along to make sure he's not puking his guts out afterwards. I swear these guys don't know when to stop drinking, especially not when they're already filled up with it."

Ashley giggled and nodded.

"I didn't even know Carlos drank that much." She sighed.

"He didn't, at first." Tara assured. "But you know how these things go; at one point, your teammate offers you another drink, and you're already too drunk to see the harm in it. It's harder to say no to a friend than a stranger."

"True." Ashley agreed. "When do they usually remember they have a girl with them?"

"Normally, they don't until either you drag them away or they feel like celebrating privately." Tara sighed. "Sometimes I wonder why I tolerate this drinking, but then again, they did win an important match and they have been training hard. This is probably the only time during the season that they can really relax."

They looked up when the sound of breaking glass reached their ears. A table had fallen over when a guy stumbled and tripped over it in his intoxicated state. The guys standing around the scene were nearly peeing their pants laughing, as they yelled incoherent jokes to each other. Sure the scene was funny, but not that hilarious.

Tara pointed to Carlos and Dylan standing amongst the laughing crowd.

"I think they both had quite enough to drink now. Get him back to the hotel and force a few glasses of water down his throat – that should help against a major hangover." Tara said as she got up and dragged Ashley over to the two drunk guys.

"Thanks Tara." Ashley smiled. "It was nice meeting you."

"Definitely. I hope to see you around more, its not often there's actually someone capable of normal conversation at these things." Tare smiled and started dragging Dylan off.

"Come on, Carlos, we've been here long enough; I'm tired and you have had _quite_ enough to drink." She said firmly, gently grasping his arm.

Somehow she managed to get Carlos to come with her willingly. She wasn't sure if that was a good or bad sign, but she was happy for it. She really didn't feel like having to deal with an intoxicated Carlos putting up a struggle.

Fifteen minutes later she opened their hotel room door and ushered him in. When she closed and locked the door behind them, she felt his arms warp around her. A shudder of disgust ran through her when she smelled the alcohol in his breath as he kissed her neck.

"How about a little celebration of our own?" He slurred as his kisses trailed down to her collarbone.

"You're drunk." Ashley told him. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"I know very well what I'm talking about." Carlos mumbled in her ear, sending another wave of alcohol breath towards her as his hands trailed over her stomach before slipping under her shirt.

"No Carlos." Ashley said firmly, pulling away from him. "I don't feel like it."

"Of course you do." Carlos coaxed, stumbling after her.

"No, I told myself never to have sex with a drunk, and that includes my husband." Ashley replied, crossing her arms as she faced him.

**Two hours later**

Ashley looked over at Carlos, lying fast asleep next to her. She couldn't believe herself. She had managed to hold her own for not even two hours and then Carlos had managed to cajole his way into her pants anyway. It wasn't even worth it, he had barely lasted five minutes.

She rolled over so she didn't have to look at him and groaned. It barely lasted five minutes and it had still managed to hurt her and left her sore. Pushing the covers away she got up and slipped into the bathroom. There she impulsively turned on the shower to a scalding hot and stepped into it, shuddering as the burning water hit her skin.

Somehow she felt dirty and she quickly scrubbed her skin until it took on a furious red shade. She looked at it and tears welled up in her eyes.

Was this what it felt like to be raped?

She gasped when that thought popped up in her head. Carlos hadn't raped her… she had wanted it, right? Looking down, Ashley thought bitterly, Well, the answer was clear and simple: she _hadn't_ wanted it, but she had let him. So if it wasn't rape… what had it been?

She turned off the shower and quickly towelled herself off. Once she was done, Ashley wrapped a warm, fluffy towel around herself and walked back into the hotel room, knowing that Carlos wasn't about to wake up anytime soon. In her bag she found some clean underwear, sweatpants and a tank top and quickly slipped them on.

She only had to eye the bed for a moment to decide she really didn't want to sleep so close to Carlos right now. She found herself a spare blanket and pulled her pillow off the bed. The couch in the room wasn't even that uncomfortable, she decided when she settled herself on it.

After only a few moments she was fast asleep, a soft moan escaping her lips every time she shifted in her sleep.

A/N: Sorry! Don't kill me! Hope you liked it. Review!


	7. Chapter 6

_Summary: The return of an old love changes the rules of the game._

_**SweetSas**: Hey! I love Carlos-bashing, or rather it's fun, but I don't actually KILL Carlos._

_**AznIntegra**: Yeah, but there would be little point to this story if Ash dumped Carlos already._

_**Titanium Ranger**: She definitely needs Andros, she just doesn't want to see that yet._

_**Slytherin-Angel44**: She can't live like this, but she will, unfortunately._

_**PRISFAN**: Well, Carlos isn't an alcoholic, he just… gets drunk after the games. I'll see if I can pull some stings and get the Megaship._

_**Alexandra KHAYMAN**: -drools- Yeah, but she kept stopping him for 2 hours…_

_**Phantom Rogue**: Ash is really, really stupid, but it does open doors for me._

_**Mita427**: Don't you just LUV me? Hehe_

_**Challon86**: Um… yeah… uh… right…_

_**Arwennicole**: True, but now I can dump her in bed with Andros without feeling too guilty._

**Forbidden Love**

**Chapter 6**

"Ash, are you okay?" Cassie inquired when her friend walked into the small café they had promised to meet in.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ashley sighed in reply as she sat down across from her friend.

She avoided Cassie's eyes as she brushed a few locks of hair behind her ear. Cassie said nothing for a while, silently watching a waiter walk over and take Ashley's order. It wasn't until after Ashley wordlessly accepted the mug of coffee that Cassie had decided to speak.

"What's bothering you?" Cassie finally asked when the waiter left again. "You're my best friend. You can't hide anything from me."

"Just… just something Andros told me, that's all." Ashley shrugged, taking a careful sip.

"Andros?" Cassie inquired, mildly alarmed, raising an eyebrow.

"He needs a friend to talk to right now." Ashley lifted her gaze to let her eyes tell Cassie the horrors she had heard. "He can't go talk to Zhane and Karone about it because they have their own problems."

"Let me guess, Zhane's too cocky and Karone still got her Astronema temper and those two traits clashed." Cassie laughed fondly at the thought of once-happier times.

"Actually… Karone found out she was pregnant and miscarried not long after." Ashley told her tonelessly.

Cassie fell silent and looked down at her drink.

"You're right, they can't deal with Andros right now." She finally agreed. "But why you?"

"Who else knows Andros that well? Who else would let him talk without judging? Who else would give him the time of day when everyone turns their back on him?" Ashley muttered, still wondering herself why she had been the one.

"You married Carlos though." Cassie pointed out.

"And just because Andros is my ex-boyfriend doesn't mean we can't be friends." Ashley argued. "It's not as if I'm going to just jump into bed with him."

"You're right. So how is he?" Cassie inquired.

"I don't know what's got him more broken, the torturing or the loss of the baby." Ashley sighed. "I think hearing he was going to be an uncle showed him a way out, a shelter from all the pain and horrors he'd gone through. Losing that tiny speck of hope… It destroyed everything. It'll obviously take him a while before he's recovered and I doubt he'll ever be the same Andros we knew."

"Yeah, well you're right. Andros could use a friend right now and you're his best option. But obviously you could use a friend too…" Cassie replied. "What did Carlos do?"

Ashley looked at her friend, blinking in surprise.

"W-w-what do you mean?" Ashley finally managed to stutter.

"You're acting out of it ever since you came back from his game this weekend." Cassie shot back. "Obviously something happened."

"It's nothing, really." Ashley fought back.

"Ash, I'm your friend – practically your sister! You know I'd never, _ever_ tell anyone what you told me." Cassie said, her eyes softening.

"Carlos got drunk, that's all." Ashley shrugged. "He wasn't himself."

"You slept with him, didn't you?" Cassie guessed, concerned. "You slept with a drunk even when you promised yourself you wouldn't."

"I really don't know how it could've happened." Ashley sighed in defeat. "He wasn't even Carlos anymore. He… it hurt… For the first time ever, it actually hurt."

"Did you talk to him about it?" Cassie inquired.

"There's nothing to talk about." Ashley replied. "What happened was my fault and my fault alone. Carlos was drunk and I should've been stronger."

"Drunk or not drunk, he still hurt you." Cassie hissed back. "And if I remember correctly, Andros didn't force you to sleep with him when you found him drunk in his room."

"Carlos is not Andros now, is he? Andros could have me almost anytime he wanted. Carlos is bound to some rules. H-He… just needed some relief." Ashley argued desperately. "I completely understand."

"Well, I don't." Cassie huffed, sitting back and crossing her arms.

"Obviously, you're not the one married to him, are you?"

"Oh, so marrying you makes everything alright? Ash, I thought you knew better than that."

"You're the one who wanted to discuss this." Ashley shot back.

"Call me when you're actually able to think straight." Cassie told her, tossing a bill on the table.

Ashley watched as her friend got up with a glare and left abruptly. She sat there for a few minutes, completely alone and staring at her drink when she noticed someone sitting across from her. She looked up and was surprised to see Andros there.

"Hey." She greeted softly. "What are you doing here?"

"I saw you sitting here and you looked like you could use someone to talk to." Andros shrugged with an ironic smile.

Ashley let out a hollow laugh and stared at him.

"Changing the roles in the play now?" She asked, half amused. "Suddenly you become the shrink and I'm the patient with a problem?"

"I never said you had a problem." Andros said gently. "I just said you looked like you could use someone to talk to… a friend if you must."

"I don't think I could trust talking to a friend right now." Ashley sighed softly. "Not when Cassie just stormed out, convinced I was wrong."

"And you disagree, obviously."

"I know I'm right, at least… I know my arguments are profound and have grounded reasons, but…"

"You're not sure the statement they're defending is the right one." Andros supplied.

"Yeah, exactly. Thanks, Andros." Ashley smiled. "Well, I should run or I'll be late for class. Um… tomorrow at lunch, right?"

"Yeah, sure." He managed to reply and watched her run off.

With a sigh he got up and left the café.

"Believe it or not, Ash… I know exactly how you feel."

A/N: Hope you liked it! REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 7

_Summary: The return of an old love changes the rules of the game._

_**SweetSas**: Yes? Fine, we'll stop arguing… No need to be curious anymore._

_**Johnny**: Of course it's Carlos's fault! She just can't see it yet._

_**Alexandra KHAYMAN**: -drools- Of course she should listen to Cassie, but, hey, she just can't see it just yet._

_**Titanium Ranger**: Hope this is soon enough. You're right, Ash really should get her butt into Andros's bed._

_**Mita427**: Glad you like, Drosy. Can't help but love him myself. Luv you too._

_**Phantom Rogue**: -gives you a hug instead-_

_**Slytherin-Angle44**: Yeah, go cheer on Cassie! She's the one with an actual set of working brains._

_**PRISFAN**: I think I'm getting somewhere with that Megaship. Just a little more coaxing and I should have it._

_**Piper xox Leo**: Glad you like the story._

_**Challon86**: Hey! No offence was taken, don't worry about it. I guess I'm just a little bit over protective about my characters and their actions._

_**PR.Etincelle**: Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!_

_**bRaInWaVe**: Yeah, well, you know Andros. Stuck to his work like glue._

**Forbidden Love**

**Chapter 7**

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Carlos asked one last time. "The bus can wait while you throw some stuff in a bag."

"Yes, I'm sure." Ashley replied with a weak smile. "I got a paper due Monday and I'm not even halfway done yet. I really need this weekend to catch up on my homework and stuff."

"Yeah, well, it was worth a try." Carlos shrugged, kissing her gently. "I'll see you Sunday night."

"Yeah." Ashley replied, watching him board the bus.

She smiled and waved when the bus pulled away. Andros had been a great help the past month. He didn't know her story, but he had listened to her ramblings – which, granted, didn't always make sense, but he had managed to give her some helpful advice. It also helped that her pregnancy scare was just that – a scare, which she found out when she had had her period the week after that particular night.

She didn't feel uncomfortable being around him anymore, or sleeping in the same bed. Discomfort still filled her senses whenever his touch became a bit more intimate and she still feared joining him at this game. Granted she did have a paper due the following Monday, but all she had left to do was email it to her teacher.

Carlos didn't know that. He was too busy with his training anyway. She doubted that between college and soccer he had managed to notice the fact she and Cassie still weren't talking.

Andros _had_ noticed and mentioned it a couple of time, but she had brushed him away. He had let her, clinging to the fragile relationship (she was still hesitant to call it an actual friendship) they were having. A real friendship would be hard, maybe even impossible to form; they had such a complicated history together. Not to mention she had married Carlos and didn't want anything to complicate that relationship.

Sure, her marriage had hit a small bump, but that was perfectly normal. Hadn't her parents announced their divorce at least a hundred times and never actually acted on it? She loved Carlos and school and soccer were just putting pressure on him, especially with all the important games and upcoming midterms.

Her mind still miles away, she waved as the bus pulled away from the curb.

He really was a good husband, most of the time, when he was home with long stretches in between games. He was funny and caring, and she knew how much he looked forward to starting a family with her someday. Carlos was great with kids; he had so many younger siblings and he couldn't wait to have one of his own. Ashley wanted that with him, she wanted to build a family and a life with him. Maybe a smaller family than he was used to, but still a family; a little angel to spoil and a little devil to make her laugh.

As she walked back to her car, she didn't notice the figure lurking in the shadows. Hazel eyes followed her every move.

He didn't know why he was still here. She wasn't his anymore, hadn't been for years and still. He couldn't seem to let her go. She still drew him in as she did back when they were dating. An unrivalled vision of beauty, the same that caught his eyes so long ago.

What kept him from going home? There wasn't anything keeping him here anymore. It wasn't as if Ashley would suddenly turn on Carlos and run away with him. She had a good and stable life – a _happy_ life – and he had no intention of taking it away from her. And yet he couldn't make himself leave just yet.

He was addicted, he knew, addicted to a painkiller that was tearing his heart into pieces. He could've gone to any planet on his leave, no one had told him to stick around on Earth. Heck, Karone had even advised him to get his butt out of there as soon as he finished his assignment in fear of his, well, sanity, was how she put it.

It was no use lying to himself any longer. He still loved Ashley Hammond, or Ashley Valerte as she was now called. He loved her more than life itself and he never wanted to give up on that love. Walking away now would be turning his back on what should've been. Watching her with Carlos wasn't doing him any good, but at least she agreed to come and meet him still, just to talk, sometimes about what had happened to him, sometimes about the past few years and sometimes about nothing at all.

He told her he knew how she felt, having grounded reasons for doing something, but not being entirely sure it was the right thing. How could he ever tell her his reasons when they always led back to her? If he confessed he still loved her, he'd lose her forever, he knew.

"If a friend is all the love your heart can give me, then it's all I'll ever need." He muttered to himself. "All I'll ever need."

**That evening**

Ashley really wasn't that big a fan of soccer. Normally when she was home alone, she'd curl up in a comfy chair and read a good book. Today however she sat on the couch, watching twenty people run after that one silly ball.

Someone kicked the ball right past the goalie into the nets and the stadium went wild. The camera zoomed in and Carlos's smiling face was displayed large on the TV. Ashley laughed as she saw him get mobbed by his teammates and the referee's whistle signalled half time.

She got up and walked into the kitchen, pouring herself a tall glass of milk. Staring out of the window she watched the sun slowly setting, setting off the sky with a blazon of gold and crimson.

Tomorrow Carlos would be home again and there was nothing stopping them other than her insecurities. With a sigh she sat the glass back down and eyed her wedding ring. She really didn't have anything to fear from Carlos. She was stupid to think so. Carlos loved her and would never do anything to hurt her, he just hadn't been completely in control of himself and they made a mistake, nothing to hold a grudge about.

She kept standing there, lost in thoughts until she heard the TV screaming again. The second half had started.

Quickly cleaning up, she walked back into the living room to watch the rest of the match.

**KO-35**

"Karone?" Zhane asked tentatively, walking into the dark apartment. "Are you here?"

Silence greeted him, but by now he had gotten used to the dismal atmosphere of Karone's apartment. She still talked to him, sometimes, just didn't greet him anymore. He'd given her some space once Andros had left on his mission. Karone hadn't said anything, but he knew she was grateful. She had refused to see him before that, but when Andros had left, his keycard admitted him to her apartment again.

It seemed like months ago since it happened, and he knew quite some time had actually passed, yet Karone still hadn't unpacked the boxes or shown any indication she still wanted to go through with their plans. Tactfully, he chose not to mention it.

He shrugged off his jacket and threw it onto the nearest chair.

Without a thought he entered her bedroom and found her curled up in her bed, hugging a pillow to her chest. Silently he sat down next to her and stroked her hair. When she didn't pull away he pulled off his boots, careful not to disturb her. Karone stayed completely irresponsive as he lay down behind her and pulled her to him. If it wasn't for her involuntary relaxation at his touch, he might have thought him coming here every evening was useless.

"Karone." He whispered in her ear. "We can't go on like this."

She stiffened again in response.

"I know losing the baby was tough on you, it still tears me apart too. But we have to move on… that doesn't mean we'll forget, because I don't think I ever could. I still love you just the same, Karone."

Karone didn't respond, but she began to slump against him again.

"You don't have to answer right now or even any time soon. I want you to think about this and be sure you truly still want to, but… I want to start moving those boxes. I want you to come live with me."

"How can you still love me after losing your child?" Karone croaked, her voice showing all the strains of disuse.

"Because it wasn't your fault and there wasn't anything you could to about it." Zhane told her firmly, placing a kiss on the top of her head. "Just think about it, okay?"

He felt her nod and sighed, settling into the, by now all too familiar, silence for the rest of the evening, content on just holding her right now.

Back on Earth 

"Hey Carlos! Have a beer." An exuberant teammate grinned, passing the Hispanic man a cold bottle.

A/N: Hope you liked it! Review! Oh and by the way THANK YOU ALL FOR VOTING! LT WON! I BEAT GOD! (aka Starhawk)

_**RATING GOING UP NEXT CHAPTER!**_


	9. Chapter 8

_Summary__: The return of an old love changes the rules of the game. _

**_Arwennicole_**_: But if Carlos doesn't drink… this would never have happened. _

**_Johnny_**_: Don't damn Carlos, in a way it's good what he's doing. You'll see. I guess she'll realise it, but I'm not sure when. _

**_Phantom Rogue_**_: YOU RAMBLED! Yay! Starhawk is god, but I'm still glad I beat her. I can't just fix Zhane and Karone with glue! Only with time, but that's going to take, like it says, some time. _ _Andros__ never denied he still loved her, I just didn't let him mention it yet. Sure you're not obsessed with stalkers, I'm really going to believe you. _

**_SweetSas_**_: Yeah, I finally managed to finished the chapter. Be proud! Actually, Ash is not doubting at all, she wants Carlos. Yeah, tying them to the bed is a different story, but does that really matter? You'll see why the rating went up. _

**_PurpleLeopard_**_: Hey, it's okay. Congrats on your second place. _

**_Piper xox Leo_**_: Yeah, sorry for that. Here's more. _

**_Titanium Ranger_**_: Well, just read and you'll see all. _

**_Alexandra KHAYMAN_**_: -drools- Well, here you are. _

**_bRaInWaVe_**_: This soon enough for you? Here it is. _

**_PRISFAN_**_: Here's the next chapter. I'll let you know about the Megaship, I think I'm close to breaking Ash and then persuading _ _Andros__ should be child's play. _

**_Challon86_**_: Karone will be fine in the end, promise. Thanks, I'm really glad I got it, though I had to beat Starhawk for it… -feels very ashamed- _

**_Slytherin-Angel44_**_: Of course Carlos is going to do something stupid, that's what he's her for. _

**_Mita427_**_: Well… um… read. And it was there to notice! So people know the story will be kinda hidden. _

**Forbidden Love **

**Chapter 8 **

Carlos sighed softly, completely content on just laying there, caught between the realms of sleep and consciousness. The bed was soft and the body pressed against his side comfortable, one leg draped over his hips as her head was pillowed on his chest, her warm breath tickling him every time she breathed.

He nuzzled his face into her hair, inhaling deeply. Distantly it registered in his mind something was wrong. He smelled strawberries… Ashley's shampoo didn't smell like that. He opened his eyes and peered sleepily at the head pillowed on his chest. Ashley's hair wasn't dirty blonde…

He pulled back in shock and the blonde let out a half-moan, lifting her head drowsily and looking at him with brilliant green eyes.

"Hi." She greeted with a yawn, sitting up and stretching.

"Um… hi?" Carlos replied. "I know this probably sounds crazy, but… who are you?"

The girl laughed.

"No it doesn't. You were pretty wasted last night. I'm Marissa." She smiled at him. "But I must say, you're more capable when drunk than other man I've met."

Carlos stared at her blankly.

"Did we…"

"Have sex? Of course we did, silly. I envy that Ashley girl you're married to. Shame really." She laughed lightly as she got up and started gathering her clothes.

Carlos lay there stunned as he watched her disappeared into the bathroom. She appeared about 15 minutes later, showered and fully dressed.

"Well, if it doesn't work out with your wife… Don't hesitate to give me a call." She winked at him before leaving the hotel room, hips swaying.

Carlos didn't move, but stared up at the ceiling. He couldn't tell Ashley, it would ruin their marriage for sure. He pushed himself out of bed and trudged into the bathroom, turning the shower on as hot as he could stand. He knew his team wouldn't tell Ashley, no one had told Tara about Dylan's slip either. It was just part of the team spirit and honour code.

Anyway, Dylan really loved Tara, anyone could see. That's why they hadn't told her, and that's why they wouldn't tell Ashley.

**Somewhere else **

Hands were trailing hot, burning and sweaty flesh, hips ground together in a steady rhythm of passion. Lips touched briefly, leaving their desperate for more, but oxygen was too much of a pressing need to let them meet longer.

Her touch was just what he needed. Something any doctor should prescribe to their patients.

Ashley's lips slowly trailed down his jaw and neck to his collarbone, nibbling and gently biting on her way down. Once there she gently suckled, leaving a mark. It wouldn't be the first either, and not the last, if he had any say in it.

He stared up at her adoringly as she was grinding her hips to his, her breath laboured from their long night of lovemaking. He wasn't much better off, he knew. It hitched when she leaned forward, her face only inches from his before she lavished his ear in a frenzy of unrestrained passion, taking his earlobe in her mouth, biting it gently and sucking at it.

He was so close, his climax mounting with every second. Every time Ashley's hips came crushing down back on his a shiver ran through his body as he fought his release. Only a few more strokes and he would come.

Then suddenly his cell phone rang and he groaned, fumbling around on his nightstand for the damned thing as he rolled over. And it had been such a great dream too.

" Andros?" A small voice asked when he placed the phone to his ear with another groan.

"Karone?" Andros asked drowsily.

"Yeah… I… I need some advice." She muttered softly.

"That's what I'm here for, sis." He assured her, carefully pushing himself up, biting back a moan. "What's up?"

"Zhane." Karone replied simply. "He… um… he asked me again to move in with him."

"I thought you were already moving in with him?" Andros asked surprised, and mildly worried about his best friend.

"We didn't get around to it after…" Karone told him, trailing off. He heard her sniff audibly before she continued. "I'm not sure what I want anymore. Everything's changed."

"Do you still love him?" Andros asked quietly, anticipating the answer.

"Always!" Karone exclaimed, not missing a beat. "How can you even ask that?"

"Zhane loves you too, Karone. If he didn't, do you even think I'd let him get so close to you? I'm not pressing you into anything; it's still your choice, but listen to this… I know losing this baby has put a strain on your relationship, but – don't let it break it. Zhane is trying to guide you back. If you don't fight now, you'll regret it later."

"Ashley?" Karone guessed after absorbing his words.

"She married Carlos. I lost her forever; don't make the same mistake I did. She's willing to talk to me though, we've been able to build some kind of friendship." Andros stopped, wincing as he remembered his dream. "But there's nothing more for me to get from her. She told me to tell you she's terribly sorry about what happened. Her cousin miscarried once. She's thinking of you."

"Could you send her my love when you see her again? Tell her that no matter what, she'll always be a sister to me."

Andros smiled at those words.

"I'm glad for that and I will. Send Zhane my regards… and Karone?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't be scared of the future. Don't be too afraid to try again. Just take things one step at a time, but don't shut Zhane out. Talk to him."

"I will, promise." Karone sighed. "You have no idea how much I needed that. Thanks, 'Dros."

"No problem, you know I always have time to listen to my little sister."

A smile started to play on his lips when he heard her laugh. Once they said their goodbyes, he cut the connection and replaced the cell phone on his nightstand. Then he got up and disappeared into the bathroom for a long and very cold shower.

**KO-35**

"Zhane?" Karone's voice was soft as she stepped into the silent apartment.

Putting down the box in her hands and draping her jacket over it, she kicked off her shoes and tiptoed over to the bedroom. The door stood slightly ajar and she carefully pushed it open.

Zhane lay sprawled across the bed. The blanket was tangled around his waist and legs; she had a rather pleasing view of his bare chest as a beam of sunlight fell on him from the slit in the curtains. She smiled slightly when she saw he was only wearing his shiny silver boxers.

Silently she walked over to the bed and lay down next to him, curling up against his side. He muttered softly in his sleep as he wrapped one arm around her automatically, pulling her close to him. Contently she placed her head on his chest and relaxed. Sleep claimed her again a few minutes later.

A/N: Hope you liked it! Review? Please? I beg you!

**What's the difference between a banana and an elephant? **


	10. Chapter 9

_Summary__: The return of an old love changes the rules of the game._

_**Phantom Rogue**__: But in Carlos's case they're good because then I don't have to feel so bad about Ash. No, Karone's call couldn't wait, this more fun. –ponders- -remembers- Zhane: Andros, make your sister have sex with me._

_**Arwennicole**__: Yeah, poor Drosy, he was so close too._

_**Johnny**__: But unfortunately, Andros won't find out._

_**PurpleLeopard**__: Thanks, well, I won't send you for my groceries then._

_**Titanium Ranger**__: But Ash won't find out. Andros can't control what he dreams! I see I can send you for a banana and you won't come back with an elephant._

_**Jfkpommie09**__: Not if no one finds out. And Andros is cute period!_

_**SweetSas**__: He can't help what he dreams! Yeah, you do realise Zhaney's yours in that chapter right? Unconsciously I must have put it in for you. Yay! You'll come home with a banana too._

_**Challon86**__: -hugs- Good, you should be, because now I don't have to feel so guilty throwing Ash in Andros's bed. Poor Andros about the dream bit. Peeling an elephant… ouch._

_**PRISFAN**__: I'm not saying when Andros can stop dreaming. I won't send you out to do my groceries, that's for sure._

_**Mita427**__: But I love trix!_

_**Piper xox Leo**__: Don't, it's too much fun doing this to him, and trust me… Life's got it's own revenge. Ash won't find out._

_**bRaInWaVe**__: Don't worry, more's on the way. Yeah, it would take long to peel and elephant._

_**Slytherin-Angel44**__: Yeah, poor Andros, he was having such a good dream. No, Ash won't find out._

_**AstroYellow**__: Yeah, well, I did mean to create the illusion that he was actually getting Ash back. Don't worry AA WILL TAKE OVER THE WORLD! That's why, of course, this story will once again end up AA… I don't believe I've ever writing anything but. And Ash won't find out about Carlos._

**Forbidden Love**

**Chapter 9**

"Hey _Querida_." Carlos smiled, placing a tender kiss on Ashley's cheek.

"Hey Sweetie." Ashley smiled back, wrapping her arms around him in a hug. "I watched your match. You were great."

"I do try." Carlos laughed. "So did you manage to get your paper done?"

"Yeah, I managed to email it this morning."

"That's great. Then we have the whole evening to ourselves. We could go out or something. Maybe curl up on the couch and rent one of those romantic movies you like?" Carlos winked suggestively.

"Titanic?" Ashley replied teasingly.

"If you must." Carlos nodded, making a show of sighing dramatically.

**That night**

Ashley laid awake wrapped up in Carlos's arms, listening to his soft snores. She didn't know why, but all of a sudden his snoring wasn't cute anymore. It was just slightly annoying and was somehow capable of keeping her from sleep completely. She didn't think Carlos had noticed, but they hadn't been the same either. Everything that used to come naturally had become uncomfortable and slightly forced.

They had both make a few stupid mistakes that night, but she couldn't love him any less. He didn't mean it, he wasn't in control. When he was sober he was still the same guy she married – and that was most of the time. Just not after winning a game. She could learn to live with that. It would be stupid to just give up like that.

She still loved him and yet she almost had to force herself to touch him, kiss him deeply and make love to him. She'd probably just need some time to get used to knowing even Carlos had a darker side just like everyone else. His was revealed by alcohol, so she just had to make sure he wouldn't drink enough to completely overcome his senses.

It had just shocked her that sex could actually hurt every once in a while and she was still adjusting to that. But she and Carlos would pull through, she knew they would. After months of trying… surely… she would be pregnant soon. Once they had their baby things would get easier, she knew. Her pregnancy – lack thereof, anyways – was putting some minor strains on him too, also because they couldn't try as much as they would like. That was definitely pulling down the odds of her getting pregnant.

But she would, she had faith in it. Before long their baby would be growing inside of her and she would be the happiest woman in the whole universe.

Lulled by the thoughts of her future baby and with possible names floating around in her head, Ashley slowly drifted off to sleep.

**KO-35**

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty." A soft voice whispered in her ear and she felt a tender kiss on her temple.

"I smell breakfast." She yawned in reply as she sat up

"You smell breakfast in bed." Zhane grinned, placing a tray with all her favourite foods on her lap.

"Oh, Zhane, this is… You shouldn't have." Karone mumbled sleepily, deeply touched by the gesture.

"Nothing's too much for my brave fighter." Zhane replied easily, sitting down on the bed to watch her eat. "Have I told you how proud I am to have you here? I really hadn't expected you to take my offer so soon."

"You should thank Andros. I didn't think I'd ever be able to move here, but he pointed a few things out to me and I knew I had to grab my chances." Karone said through a bite of food. "… Losing… our baby… it's hard, but I guess it just wasn't meant to be. Not yet anyway." Her throat felt clogged, and she struggled to say the words. "Maybe… in a while… we can try again?"

It came out as a question, as Karone looked up shyly at Zhane.

"It's not as if I got you pregnant on purpose to piss off Andros or anything!" Zhane protested, smiling when it drew a muffled laugh from Karone. "I wasn't even sure I wanted to have children until you told me you were pregnant. Now I know I want them, with you. But I can wait, don't worry about that. Take all the time you need, we'll take this slowly."

"And together." Karone smiled.

"Every step of the way." Zhane agreed. "Now, most dreadfully, my lovely lady, I have to go to work. They seem to be under the impression that I like it there. I shall, most unfortunately, have to leave you to be _all alone_ in our humble home. But fear not, Milady." He added dramatically. "For if there is anything you need, you only have to call and I will come on my noble steed, ready to serve with both sword and heart."

"Drama Queen." Karone rolled her eyes, shoving him every so slightly.

Zhane fell off the bed in exaggerated slow motion. Karone laughed and shook her head.

"Out, or you'll be late." She sniggered.

"As you wish, my darling, but remember, call and I, your humble servant, will be at your feet to do your humble bidding." Zhane told her, bowing and leaving the room shuffling backwards.

"If they ever invent time travel in our life time, maybe we should dump you in those Shakespearean times Ash told us about." Karone called after him. "You'd fit right in."

"I do try, oh fair maiden." Zhane called back just before she heard him close the door behind him.

She had to giggle again. Zhane went out of his way to make her smile sometimes. It was overwhelmingly endearing, and, she had to admit, it was just one of the reasons she had fallen in love with him.

**Earth**

Andros walked into a showroom. After pulling some strings back at KO-35 and NASADA, he was now holding a brand new drivers' license and a large debit card to buy himself a motorcycle for means of transportation.

He scanned the motorcycles on display and his eyes were immediately drawn to a red one in a far corner. Just as he was about to walk up to it to take a closer look, a salesman found his side.

"Can I help you, sir?"

"Is that red one in the corner on sale?" Andros inquired.

The salesman looked over to where Andros pointed and a bright smile spread over his face.

"Ah, I see you have an appreciation for speed. That's a Kawasaki Ninja and it's most _definitely_ on sale. That particular paint job makes that one most unique and expensive, but here, it's _quite_ a deal. Yes, you won't find that one for such a price anywhere else."

"Money's no problem." Andros shrugged, walking over to the bike with the salesman on his heels.

While the man babbled on about the bike, Andros looked at it closely. Eye-catching scarlet, silver accenting, it was streamlined and appeared almost like a lightning bolt with a black core and room for two passengers. Something told him that no matter how many other bikes he'd look at, this was the one. The salesman realised this too and slowly began to halt his stream of words.

"If you follow me, I think I know the perfect helmet and jacket to go with that."

And indeed he did; a matching helmet, with red, black and silver swirling together to simulate flames, it gleamed appealingly. Even after the helmet, the jacket still managed to meet his expectations. Black leather, wide red stripes ran down each arm and two narrow bars crossed the front from one side to another, one red, slightly wider than the lower white. It was perfect.

After the promise of a large tip, Andros was able to step outside with his new bike and a full tank less than an hour later. Insurance and everything was taken care of and now he had a way to get away from it all. He was free.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Review and I will write you another chapter.

**Special thanks to **_**Phantom Rogue**_** for helping me along with describing my precious found motorcycle for Andros plus accessories.**

**Zhane and Karone are dedicated to **_**Alexandra Khayman**_**; thanks for helping me with that fill up.**

**Andros and his motorcycle go to **_**Arwennicole**_** because I stole the idea from her.**

**And honorary mentioning will of course me **_**Jenny**_**, my dearest beta-reader. **I BEGGED YOU TO DESCRIBE THOSE PICS FOR ME! NOW LOOK WHAT YOU MADE ME DO BY NOT UNDERSTANDING! –looks very innocent-

Oh and these two pieces were cut from Jenny's beta, because, one didn't fit and the other… well I had my reasons, but I still like to share them with you so Jenny's work won't be all for nothing:

"_Worry not, my beloved knight. For this common maid shall have little difficulty busying herself in organizing our humble home." Karone rolled her eyes, shoving him every so slightly. _

I have to mention this one was cute because Andros chose to have a motorcycle himself, he could very well have bought a car, KO-35 wouldn't have cared:

_Andros walked into a showroom. After pulling some strings back at KO-35 and NASADA, he was now holding a brand new drivers' license and a large debit card to buy himself a motorcycle for means of transportation (honestly, he had little idea why a __motorcycle__, but he was in no position to complain, seeing as how they had just granted him a rather large sum of money)._


	11. Chapter 10

_Summary__: The return of an old love changes the rules of the game._

_**Phantom Rogue**__: Luv ya too. Hum, maybe I should study the effect of Andros and a motorcycle in relation to the effects on the short-term memory? Or it could be just you. Glad you liked Mr. Drama Queen._

_**Arwennicole**__: NIKKI! Of course Andros with a motorcycle is cute… I stole it from you._

_**Alexandra Khayman**__: hands you a bpb No, you can't have a ride with Drosy. Glad you liked Zhane and Karone. Blow up Maths._

_**Titanium Ranger**__: Go for it, get your banana._

_**Piper xox Leo**__: Well, I'm going to have this happen next._

_**PRISFAN**__: What do you call soon?_

_**Mita427**__: More, just to drive really hard so he can stop just short of killing himself? MINE!_

_**PR.Etincelle**__: No, he can't take you for a ride either, HE'S ALL MINE!_

_**Challon86**__: Yes, but not for a very long time. Glad you like my Zhane._

_**SweetSas**__: You luv my story, I luv you :P Glad you liked Zhane, think I captured him right? And now Andros has a motorcycle too, maybe our slaves can take us both for a ride together sometime O:-)_

_**Johnny**__: That's okay, fanfiction let out a LATE update alert. –kicks it- Zhane's just trying to get laid, he's not getting any. And he can't complain about it to Andros either, because he's not getting any too and he'd probably get shot on the spot if he'd say something along the lines of; 'Andros, make your sister have sex with me'._

_**PurpleLeopard**__: KILL FLAME RISING! O:-) And to your confusion; you said you didn't know the difference between a banana and an elephant._

_**Slytherin-Angel44**__: No, she can't leave Carlos just yet. Look at what I said to Johnny about Zhane being amazing. Yay, Andros got a motorcycle, it's much more fun than giving him a car._

_**bRaInWaVe**__: I would, wouldn't it? Glad you like the motorcycle, I want one of those too._

**Forbidden Love**

**Chapter 10**

Andros stepped out of the shower and caught his reflection in the mirror. Unconsciously he ran a finger over one of the lines on his chest.

"Why would I want to heal if the only one I'd want to heal _for_ doesn't even want me?" He muttered softly. "Why should I even try? Why would I stay and expose my secrets to someone I know I could never love?"

He angrily turned his back on the mirror and towelled himself off, his skin reddening at the fierceness of his frustration.

"What's the point in going on meeting her? She's not suddenly going to just fall out of love with Carlos and come running back to me. Probably, she only agreed to meet me because she felt guilty that she didn't tell us she was getting married." He told himself sternly. "She wouldn't have noticed whether or not I turned up and when I didn't, she was probably relieved."

He tossed the towel in the hamper and walked back into his bedroom, pulling open his closet to scan for some clothes. He didn't have to be as meticulous as he had back on KO-35. He had made sure the only Earth clothes he took with him or bought covered up everything he didn't want to see.

He quickly threw some on and trotted to the kitchen to make himself some breakfast. He wasn't hungry, but he knew Karone would have his hide if she found out he didn't eat as he wallowed in self-pity.

**Later**

It was lunchtime, but she had finished her meal half an hour ago and still there was no sign of Andros. She was getting worried. He had dutifully been on time for every single one of their meetings… except for this one. For the first time since she had known him, he was late.

No, he wasn't just late anymore; by now, she doubted he would even show up. In a few minutes she would have to get back to class - correction, run to class if she wanted to be on time – and when she had tried to call Andros on his cell phone (back when she was getting worried – ah yes, _way_ back then), he hadn't answered.

He _always_ answered his cell phone.

Making up her mind, she pulled out her phone again and pressed speed dial. Bringing the phone to her ear, she waited for the other side to pick up.

"Talk to me." A melodious voice answered moments later, sounding casual and sassy, which was all her.

"Hey Lily, it's Ash. Look, can you cover for me? I can't make it to class, something's come up. Just make something up, 'kay?"

"'Course, but I _do_ want to know the truth later." The other girl laughed. "Otherwise you're in deep trouble, girl."

"You got it. Thanks, Lil', I owe you one."

"Oh no, you owe me twenty by now. Good luck with whatever."

"Thanks, I think I might need that." Ashley sighed, before cutting the connection.

Gathering her things she got up and left the café, after paying her bill. As she stepped into the harsh sunlight, she came to a halt.

"Now if only I could remember where he lived." She cursed softly.

A simple deduction led her to the more expensive neighbourhoods in Angel Grove. About a year ago they had build a new apartment building there. The apartments weren't big, but they were stylish and came with a nice reputation. She and Carlos had checked them out, but even with his soccer pay, they were out of their league. But a single guy needing a place, all expenses paid for by his planet? It was perfect.

She scanned the nameplates next to the row of bells and she couldn't help but let out a delighted laugh when she found a promising name: 'Mr A. Karovan'.

"Very cute, Andros." She sniggered. "I can't believe you let them do that to you."

She pressed the bell and was surprised when she heard the buzzer opening the door for her. Shaking her head at Andros's stupidity, she pushed the door open and climbed up to the third floor.

"Well, at least he's smart enough to not just open his door." She muttered, gazing at the shiny 37.

She knocked on the door and waited. When the door opened she was met by a rather surprised Andros. A split second later his face darkened and he stepped back slightly to close the door.

"Go away."

She put her hand on the door and pushed it back open, stepping inside so he couldn't brush her off so easily.

"Not until you tell me why the hell you didn't show up. _Don't_ ask me why I was worried and _don't_ ask me why I'm skipping class for you – 'cause you're not getting answers until _I_ get some answers and I'm not leaving _till_ I get those answers." She fumed, crossing her arms, breathing slightly at her winded rant.

"I don't see the point anymore." He said simply, and it took her a moment to realize he was actually answering her question. "It's not as if I'll actually have a life. Even if I find a way to open up to someone again. Nobody would want me."

"Why not? Believe it or not you're a great person, Andros!" Ashley protested. "God knows why I should still believe that." She mumbled to herself a moment later.

"You know what torture _physically_ does to a person, Ash? And don't say a few scars haven't ever hurt anyone, because I'm not talking about a few!" Andros yelled, stalking off into the living room.

"How bad?" Ashley demanded, following him, still caught in a haze of anger.

Without a word Andros slowly peeled of his shirt, not caring anymore. She inhaled sharply at the thin lines running across his back, her fury slowly dissipating. There were much less on his chest; in fact, there were only a few. The scars on his back, on the other hand, were rather large, but superficial; on his chest though they were thin, but deep. The deepest one was small and ran over his collarbone. It was dark and angry, as if mocking her with the knowledge that it had hurt Andros more than any of the others.

She carefully reached out and trailed her fingers over the scars. Andros shuddered at her touch, but otherwise didn't move away. He resentfully let her study his damaged skin, waiting for the moment she'd push him away and leave, never to look back again.

Their eyes met as her fingers trailed over the scars on his chest, lingering at his collarbone.

"They kept it carved open with a platinum dagger." Andros whispered, resigned to the fact she wasn't leaving as he thought she would.

Ashley was barely aware. Barely aware of anything. Neither of them had moved, and it seemed as if time had slowed to a sluggish trickle, but suddenly their lips touched and she was lost in a blaze. It was as if her rational mind had stayed at the café and she had been _quite_ tired when choosing her brain this morning and mistakenly taken the Stupid Romantic part of it. Hazily, it registered that her arms were wrapped around his neck and his arms were snug around her waist – it was actually _quite_ a pleasant feeling when she thought about it. (Though, had she been thinking, this probably wouldn't have happened)

She lost all sense of time and space, wrapped up in her own world. Her own world consisting of two people. It wasn't until she unconsciously ground her hips to Andros's, pressing closer in a desperate, primal need, that she was hit by the blinding force of reality and wrenched herself away, tugging herself from his embrace.

"Oh god." She gasped, pressing her hand to her swollen mouth. "I… I have to go."

Andros watched her fly out the door, still dazed by the kiss they had just shared. His fingers touched his lips as if it had been only a dream. When he looked down, though, he groaned and let himself fall back onto the couch, taking a few calming breaths. No wonder she ran.

A moment later though, he got up and dragged himself into the bathroom. It was once again time to visit his, by now all to familiar, friend: Mr. Cold Shower.

'_Damn.'_

A/N: Hope you liked it! Review!


	12. Chapter 11

_Summary__: The return of an old love changes the rules of the game._

_**Phantom Rogue**__: You must really like Mr. Cold Shower… Sure I can be cruel to him, it's easy and fun! Especially when it involves Mr. Cold Shower._

_**Challon86**__: Thanks! Have you ever heard of Starhawk? Her First series have a lot of A/A in them and she's a great writer._

_**AstroYellow**__: Ah, my name-mate… kinda. Yeah, Ash isn't really very nice to Andros jr. is she? Charlitos isn't going to find out._

_**Johnny**__: Yeah, but fun! _

_**Alexandra Khayman**__: -drools- He's mine! That's why! Maybe you can have a ride with him when I'm going to Lisboa next year. I'll explain bpb again for everyone who doesn't know. 'bpb' is a very sophisticated, ingenious and complicated medical instrument for hyperventilating people… in common terms it's better known as a Brown Paper Bag. You can talk as randomly as you want you know. Scars aren't ugly! I won't make you take your meds if you don't make me take mine._

_**PurpleLeopard**__: Thanks._

_**Slytherin-Angel44**__: She should've, yes. I'm not saying anything about when they're going to sleep together._

_**Piper xox Leo**__: You'll be even more happy with me after this chapter._

_**Titanium Ranger**__: Yeah… he's called Andros jr. hehe_

_**PR.Etincelle**__: Like I told Alex… maybe when I'm in Lisboa next year. You don't have to be good at posting reviews… as long as you post them, I'm happy._

_**Mita427**__: -melts just thinking of her FL Andros-_

_**bRaInWaVe**__: Well, you won't have to wait much longer now._

_**SweetSas**__: -laughs- I almost forgot about Zey. Oh well, glad you like! When do we take our men for a ride?_

**Forbidden Love**

**Chapter 11**

"_Hey, this is Ashley. I can't pick up the phone right now. Leave a message and I'll get back to you."_ The recorded message told him, completely disregarding the effect her voice had on him.

"Yeah, I've left thousands of messages and you still haven't gotten back to me. And I really don't believe you can't come to the phone after all your classes are over." Andros grumbled as he waited for the _beep_. "Hey, it's Andros… again. Look, we really need to talk, please. I just… I… I'm sorry – can't we just talk… please?"

Sighing, he put the phone down and dropped down on the couch, burying his head in his hands. He had screwed up big time. What the hell had possessed him to kiss her like _that_? Better yet, what the hell had possessed him to kiss her in the first place?

But… she had kissed him back, hadn't she?

**Angel Grove soccer field**

"Bye love." Ashley smiled, kissing Carlos goodbye. "Good luck."

"Don't need luck." Carlos laughed with a jaunty wave. "I'm good enough without luck."

"Silly." Ashley teased. "Now get onto that bus. Wouldn't want to miss it." Putting on a stern face, she leaned forward, wagging a finger. "Remember, there might be a scout for an international team there."

"You got it." Carlos grinned, placing a sweet kiss on her lips before climbing onto the bus.

Ashley waved and pulled out her cell phone. She had felt it vibrating earlier. Andros hadn't stopped calling her and in the end she had been forced to put it on silent. Sure enough, when she went to listen to her messages, Andros's by-now-all-too-familiar voice was the one that met her.

"Hey, it's Andros… again. Look, we really need to talk, please. I just… I… I'm sorry – can't we just talk… please?"

With a sigh she got in her car and stared out the window contemplatively. Maybe… maybe popping by… wouldn't be that bad? At least it would stop his incessant calling.

**Half an hour later**

Andros opened the door and silently let her in.

"You said we needed to talk, so talk." Ashley told him, crossing her arms.

Instead of using his mouth to speak, he stepped closer and pressed it against hers. For the briefest moment, she leant into the kiss, but stopped abruptly.

"Andros, I… I'm married now." Ashley muttered, pulling away. "You _know_ that. I… I can't do this."

"Really?" Andros asked, arching an eyebrow almost cockily. "You still came."

"I… I…" Ashley stuttered, feeling her traitorous heart thumping erratically.

"Don't deny you still feel something." Andros pleaded, gently reaching out and cupping her face in his hands

Very carefully he leaned in; slowly, to give her time to pull away. She didn't – god knows why she didn't – and their lips met in a sweet kiss. Andros gently broke the kiss, but Ashley only paused for a second before reclaiming his lips in a passionate haze. Carlos hadn't been able to make her feel this way ever since that night.

Soon enough they were locked in a heated embrace. Hands wandered blindly, forgotten feelings brought to the surface and re-experienced. Andros's lips left her mouth, softly trailing down her jaw and neck, finding that one soft spot in the nape of her neck.

A low moan escaped Ashley's mouth when Andros trailed his tongue over the spot. She leaned her head back, gasping softly as she started to feel the effect of their actions.

"Andros?" She asked uncertainly.

Andros pulled back a little and stared deep into her eyes.

"I won't do anything you don't want me to… you know that." He told her gently, brushing a few locks of hair behind her ear. "I… I love you, Ash, and I would never do anything to violate you."

"I…" Ashley stalled, slowly swallowing as she spoke the three words that would change her life. "I want this."

"Just say the word and I'll stop." Andros promised, before picking her up and carrying her to his bedroom.

Andros gently placed her on his bed and laid down next to her, softly he cherished her face as they lay staring at each other.

"I can't believe I ever let you go." He sighed.

"But you did and I married Carlos. I can't just leave him because you stepped back into my life." She reminded, her eyes a mix of guilt and sorrow.

"Let's forget about that right now." He told her, rolling on top of her and pinning her to the bed. "He's not here."

Ashley sighed happily as he crushed his lips to her's, kissing her deeply. Her hands buried into his hair, trying to deepen the kiss more. She gasped into the kiss and shivered when his cold hands slipped under her shirt.

"Sorry." Andros offered softly.

"It's okay." Ashley assured and giggled softly. "Guess I'll just have to raise your body temperature."

Andros gasped when one of her hands travelled down and deliberately brushed against him before slipping under his shirt and starting to trail over his trained stomach. His heart started beating faster as he leaned in and kissed her desperately.

It wasn't long before he had worked her shirt and bra off and started trailing kisses down to her stomach. Her moans of pleasure were music to his ears, urging him on.

Her shorts were the next to go and he had to swallow when he spotted the pale yellow laced panties. Ashley took advantage of the moment to pull of his shirt. She managed to draw a low moan from his throat when she placed a kiss on his chest, lightly tracing the scar on his shoulder.

After a few moments of teasing, Andros's hands started travelling down her body, catching her panties and dragging them down. He started kissing her feet and she had to giggle. A surprised gasp escaped when he slightly parted her legs and started kissing all the way up to her inner thighs.

She quickly caught his head and dragged him up to kiss him senseless before he could decide to place even bolder kisses. He was only too happy to give in. Her hands were leaving burning trails of desire and craving on his skin as they travelled down.

He hissed and shivered with delight when her delicate fingers started fumbling with the button and fly of his pants. Only moment later she was pushing his pants and boxers down his hips, leaving them both now fully naked.

"Ash." He whispered. "You can still…"

"Stop? Go back?" She suggested huskily. "I'm not backing down now, Andros. I want you. I want you to show me love. Make love to me, Andros."

When she kissed him again, he felt like he was going crazy. He bit back a moan of pleasure and closed his eyes as he slowly pushed his hips forward. The feeling of her around him was as intoxicating as her scent and kisses, sending him halfway to insanity. He felt Ashley arch against him and yet again he had to wonder how he ever could have thought he'd be happy without her.

He suppressed the urge to just forget about everything and just ravage Ashley until she couldn't think straight. Instead he kept his movements slow, making sure every thrust was as cherishing, gentle and loving as the one before. He made sure to keep this at love making and not having this turn out into rape. He loved her still with all his heart and he wanted her to know that. And besides that, he didn't want thoughts about Carlos or what he had done to her to be running through her mind right now.

Ashley felt herself breathing harder. His hands and kisses send shivers of delight through her, slowly driving her crazy with burning desire. This felt like nothing she had ever felt before as her mind as soaring through clouds of delightful bliss.

She screamed out Andros's name when wave after wave of undeniable pleasure crashed down on her. Andros joined her soon after and collapsed onto his elbows, making sure he wouldn't crush her with his weight.

"I love you." He panted softly in her ear, before rolling off her.

She snuggled closed to him, curling up at his side and resting her head on his chest.

"I had forgotten why sex with you had been so enjoyable. You're too damn amazing." Ashley giggled, placing a kiss on his chest. "I don't think I ever really stopped loving you, Andros."

"You just fell for Carlos." Andros breathed.

Ashley nodded, sighing slightly.

"But Carlos is away for the weekend at a game." She told him with a smile, placing another kiss on his chest. "And don't _ever_ think you're any less gorgeous because of those scars. They look good on you."

She lifted her head to watch Andros's reaction, pleased to see him blushing.

"And to think I came her to talk." She sniggered, watching a satisfied smirk creep up Andros's features.

"Actions speak much louder than words." He told her wisely, his eyes twinkling with mischief. "A thousand things can be said without speaking a single word."

To prove his point, he locked his arms around her waist and place a feather light kiss on her eyelids. She giggled, smiling sweetly at him and nodded. Then she nuzzled back against his side, pillowing her head on his chest and settling herself for the night. Her eyelids drooped and within minutes both were fast asleep, completely content to be cuddled up together once again.

A/N: Hope you liked it. YAY! They're finally back together. Kinda. Review!

For reasons that are between me and Jenny: Thank you Rosa for beta-ing the M-rated part.

YAY! 54 days till my birthday and I'll stop being a teen… officially. Oh and check out my site?


	13. Chapter 12

_Summary__: The return of an old love changes the rules of the game._

_**Phantom Rogue**__: Sorry, she can't leave Carlos just yet. It's too much fun to make Andros go crazy first, you got that right. Andros is always sweet, at least mine is once he opens his eyes. Affairs are definitely bad… unless Andros gets lucky… hehe._

_**Arwennicole**__: Glad you liked it._

_**Johnny**__: No, because that would totally make the name of the story meaningless. How could any affair end will? She'll have to hurt at least one guy in the end._

_**Piper xox Leo**__: I couldn't care less if it was 6:30 or 3 am… I'd jump around with glee anyway. Glad you liked it._

_**PurpleLeopard**__: It most definitely was, but I didn't want to rush it either._

_**Titanium Ranger**__: Well… stay tuned and fine out._

_**Alexandra Khayman**__: -drools- Yes, I'm most definitely coming to Lisboa, my parents even already know they don't have to count on me next year._

_**PR.Etincelle**__: Glad it cheered you up… but… where did you disappear to?_

_**bRaInWaVe**__: Thanks, I honestly don't know where I pull those love scenes from, I just start typing and they seem to work out. No poor Carlos, he's cheated on Ash first! –hands you a cookie-_

_**PRISFAN**__: -is blown away by your excitement-_

_**AstroYellow**__: Thanks. –blushes- Hope you didn't need to wait too long._

_**AA Lover**__: Of course it was about time. Stay tuned and your questions will be answered._

_**Mita427**__: I'll see if I can put it in for you._

_**SweetSas**__: -runs- Sorry! –ponders that idea- -screams- -takes the first shuttle off the planet-_

_**Challon86**__: Well, sorry, in that case, that you had to wait so long for this to happen. Starhawk God… I still can't believe Living Truth actually beat her in getting an award… It almost feels like blasphemy. There should be a list of stories with links on your myspace inbox, if you didn't see yet._

_**Slytherin-Angel44**__: Well, they're together, maybe not married, but definitely seeing each other… seeing A LOT OF each other. –giggles-_

**Forbidden Love**

**Chapter 12**

Ashley woke up and found herself alone in an unfamiliar bed. The scent lingering in the sheets and pillows, however, seemed very familiar, and gave her a feeling of safety and warmth. Even though she didn't really remember where she was, she knew she was… safe.

Moments later the door opened and she bit her lip when Andros entered, wearing only his boxers and carrying a tray of what could only be identified as breakfast from where she was currently buried in a pile of pillows and blankets. Andros smiled when he spotted her awake and shook his head.

"There goes my plan of kissing you awake with breakfast in bed." He teased softly.

"You succeeded at the 'breakfast in bed' part." Ashley smiled. "Do you have any idea how sexy you look in boxers catering to my… _needs_?"

"Do you have any idea how gorgeous and desirable you look tangled up in the sheets and still managing to have them hardly covering anything?" He shot back.

"Not enough to turn me into breakfast." Ashley replied without missing a beat. "Show me the food!"

Andros laughed and watched her sit up before placing the tray on her lap while taking a long taste of her lips. Then he joined her on the bed and watched her eye the food appreciatively.

"You learned how to cook!" She exclaimed, picking up the bottle of maple syrup and drowning her plate of pancakes.

"If you drown them, you won't taste them." Andros grumbled slightly, taking his own plate and started to eat.

Ashley just grinned at him and took a bite of pancake, dripping with maple syrup. The pancakes disappeared quickly, both of them rather starved. It was only now they realised neither of them had had a usual dinner, choosing to – ah – substitute it with a rather _unconventional_ meal.

Just as Ashley was taking her last bite, a large drop of maple syrup dripped off her plate and landed on her chest. Both of them watched as it slowly rolled down, their eyes meeting. Slowly, a wicked grin spread across Andros's face, and he slowly leaned over and placed his mouth over the drop, kissing her skin in a tantalizingly slow way.

Ashley giggled as he licked the spot to make sure everything was gone.

"That tickles."

Andros's eyes sparked mischievously as he glanced over at the bottle of maple syrup. It willingly flew his way and Ashley gasped.

"You wouldn't!" She protested.

Unfortunately – or, perhaps, fortunately – for her, Andros _would_, she soon realized, as a line of maple syrup began to roll down her body. It slowly rolled down the swell of her breast before creeping down her stomach. It has almost reached her navel before Andros stopped it, kissing and licking the trail away with a feverish gleam in his eyes, causing her to squirm and giggle.

After a while of the ticklish teasing, she decided to give in. Pushing the breakfast tray away, she languidly stretched herself out. She almost hated to admit it, but this felt… oh, god, it felt amazing.

"Frost me." She purred, watching the thick liquid trail along her body, creating small blobs and lines all over her chest.

As she lay there enjoying the gentle cherishing from Andros, she fleetingly thought that, even when her marriage had been satisfying and content, Carlos couldn't make her feel like this. But all thoughts of Carlos were soon forgotten as Andros attacked her breasts, gently kissing and sucking them, a moan involuntarily escaping her lips.

Andros shifted closer, leaning up and gently kissing her lips now. She willingly granted him entrance. Her hands tangled themselves in his long hair as she let herself get lost in the kiss.

When she suddenly felt Andros pressing against her thigh, her mind started pulling from its lusty daze. As good as this all made her feel, there were a few things they needed to discuss before they could go any further.

"Andros." She muttered, pushing him away slightly. "Wait… Wait, okay? There's some things we need to talk about first."

Andros made a face at her, but pulled back immediately. Propping himself up against the headboard with a pillow, he pulled her to her and gently stroked her hair.

"Talk." He told her softly, kissing her hair soothingly.

"I… I want this." She rolled her eyes at the contradiction of her statement. "God, it's been a while since I felt the things you make me feel, but…" She sighed, trailing idle circles on his chest. "I'm married, Andros. I love Carlos – maybe I fooled myself into believing that I was in love with him, but he's a good guy. And he loves me." Fidgeting slightly, she confessed, "We've been trying for a baby." Her nose scrunched. "I suppose it'd be rather obvious that I was… _cheating_ on him if I… if I gave birth to your child, not his."

"Yeah." Andros agreed softly. "So I guess we won't be having any more steaming hot sex?"

He gently nuzzled her neck, and she sighed quietly.

"Silly." Ashley giggled, swatting his chest. "You buy yourself a large supply of condoms and I don't see any more reason not to. As long as…" Her eyes lowered and she felt a stab of guilt. "As long as Carlos doesn't find out."

"Got it." Andros grinned. "You know, you're all sticky."

This time Ashley really hit him, but softly.

"That's the maple syrup you decorated me with, idiot. Ugh, and I still have to go home to run some errands. My clothes are going to stick to me like glue!"

"This apartment does come with a bathroom, you know. And someone put this strange contraption inside and called it a _shower_." Teasingly, he added, "I would suggest the bath, but right now a shower is safer." She made a mock outraged face. "In fact, I think I'll have a shower myself, care to join me?"

Ashley took a long taste of his lips, before pulling away and scrambling out of bed.

"Just show me the way. I just might even have an idea how I can reward you and still not have sex." She winked. "By the way, you taste like maple syrup."

An hour later 

Andros and Ashley trotted back into the bathroom, both wrapped in a large fluffy red towel. Ashley's eyes sparkled and Andros had a satisfied smirk on his face, both looking slightly out of breath.

Ashley started separating her clothes from Andros's and squirmed back in them while Andros pulled open his closet and dressed. Once dressed Ashley silently walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Automatically Andros's arms secured themselves around her waist.

"I have to get home and do some grocery shopping. If I don't, Carlos will notice I've been doing other things and I don't think I'll be able to find a good excuse for not fitting food shopping into my schedule." She muttered, placing a kiss on his lips.

"I guess I'll see you later than." Andros sighed, causing Ashley to smirk.

"Judging from your pancakes, you're a great cook." She told him. "And I never really liked eating dinner on my own. Only did that because I had no other choice."

"I think I need to go out for groceries too and come to think of it, I'm fresh out of aspirin. Guess I'll have to drop by the Pharmacy on my way back from the store." Andros grinned innocently.

"Sounds like a plan." Softly she added, "Maybe after dinner we can curl up on the couch together and watch a game of soccer or something." Ashley giggled.

"I still don't understand the fun in watching guys fight over a ball and scoring only once or twice in twice 45 minutes. A total waste of precious time if you ask me."

"Glad we agree on something." Ashley laughed. "So I'll see you tonight?"

"Always." Andros grinned in reply, placing a last kiss on her lips before releasing her and walking her to the front door. "Don't be late, I've been told I make a killer lasagne."

Ashley nodded brightly and waved lightly.

"My favourite." She told him with a wink before starting to descend the stairs.

Andros watched her go and smiled. Maybe life wasn't that cruel at all.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Review and you'll find out more.


	14. Chapter 13

_Summary__: The return of an old love changes the rules of the game._

_**Phantom Rogue**__: But cheating is more fun! I think Ash is only good at the commitment thing when she's with Andros… Yay! I made you hungry. I agree that the two are sweet together, but then again, they are sweet together period._

_**Challon86**__: Um… I think I'll go work on that as the fix I'll put up after the one I've got planned now. –sighs- I must've been crazy when I thought of such a long series._

_**SweetSas**__: No, she's not! And who cares? I love your reviews! They make me laugh! –realises she still needs to write you a present-_

_**Mita427**__: Kinky? I think I'll use the word 'creative'. Here's the next chapter._

_**Alexandra Khayman**__: -drools- Okay, but mind you, I really don't see the point._

_**bRaInWaVe**__: -grabs cookie and runs away with it- -answers with her mouth full of cookie- She'll be cheating on Carlos for a while, but I don't know how many chapters it will be._

_**Piper xox Leo**__: Glad I could cheer you up. Here's the next chapter and I'm trying to rush through this so I can read yours._

_**Slytherin-Angel44**__: She's not divorcing Carlos any time soon, sorry._

_**Johnny**__: She doesn't end it because she feels like she owes Carlos… I think. I mean, he is paying her college fees and all._

_**PurpleLeopard**__: Thanks._

_**Astro Yellow**__: -salutes her namesake- Because keeping it on with Carlos is half the fun. Oh, she'll find out about Carlos eventually, but not until very much later._

_**Titanium Ranger**__: Thanks, here's the next._

_**PRISFAN**__: This soon enough?_

_**PR.Etincelle**__: Um… at the bottom of the list? Yay! I can't wait to come to Lisboa!_

**Forbidden Love**

**Chapter 13**

"Well, what d'you know? Haven't heard from you in a while." A familiar voice told her when the phone picked up.

"Hey Cassie. I need to apologize for my behaviour. I… I guess didn't really realise the full impact of what Carlos had done." Ashley whispered.

"You finally talked to him about it?" Cassie asked, sounding mildly confused.

"Not exactly. He was drunk and he doesn't even remember what happened." Ashley sighed. "Anyway it happened ages ago… there's no use bringing it up now."

"It's going to effect your sex-life."

"Um." Ashley bit her lip. "Yeah..."

"Okay, spill it girl; something happened and from the sound of it, it's not all Carlos." Cassie laughed. "And before you say anything, TJ's out grocery shopping, so we can talk freely without being overheard."

"Sex with Carlos definitely changed." Ashley muttered after a pause. "But… remember the arguments you threw into our fight?"

"About Andros never forcing you to do anything?" Cassie guessed teasingly and was met by silence. She inhaled sharply and made an incredulous sound. "Oh my god! You slept with him, didn't you?"

"Are you mad at me?" Ashley whispered softly.

"After what Carlos did to you? Get real, you deserve some good sex. At least… I take it Andros is good in bed?"

"Cassie!" Ashley shrieked. "_I'm_ not asking for TJ's dick-size, now am I?"

"And _you_ just admitted that Andros was good at sex. Who would've thought?" Cassie continued, breathless from giddy laughter. "Is he better than Carlos?"

"No comment." Ashley grumbled, glad Cassie couldn't see the blush spreading over her cheeks.

"He is!" Cassie shrieked in her ear. "But…" She stopped suddenly. "What if you get pregnant? I thought – I thought you and Carlos were trying? I don't think Carlos would be too happy if you had Andros's baby."

"Well, yesterday was kinda a spur of the moment thing. I'll tell you how it happened later, okay? But Andros made me feel things I hadn't felt in a while, so naturally, I'm addicted. But I told him either safe or not."

"Watch out with this, Ash. You'll have to choose and you can't have both." Cassie cautioned. "Hey, how about we meet for dinner tonight and you can tell me all about it?"

"How about tomorrow?" Ashley compromised casually.

"Addict!" Cassie accused. "Send Andros my regards… and thank him for saving your sanity!"

"I will… and Cass…"

"Don't worry, my lips are sealed." Cassie assured.

**That evening**

Ashley sniffed the air as she reached Andros's apartment. She had to admit it smelled great. The door was slightly ajar and she pushed it open. When she closed it behind her, Andros came out from behind the wall, attracted by the sound of the closing door. She flushed at the sight of him in his black pants and red button up shirt, eyes wandering to the three undone buttons.

"May I take your coat, Miss?" He asked with a wink.

She didn't even bother correcting him, a blush spreading out over her cheeks. Silently she let him take her jacket and hang it away.

"I'll escort you to your table." He said, offering her his arm.

She took it, rolling her eyes with a smile and letting him play host. She gasped when she noticed the dinner table. It wasn't a big one, obviously, since he lived alone. A white tablecloth had been draped over it, candles spreading a warm glow around the darkened room with two flickering on the table, adorning a small vase with a single red rose.

"You shouldn't have." She murmured, amazed as he helped her into her chair.

"You're worth it." Andros replied, shaking his head. "Wine?"

She looked at the bottle he produced from the cooler and noticed he had managed to find a bottle of her favourite white wine. She nodded happily, dimly realising that, for all her contentment with Carlos, he'd never been able to produce such a romantic scene if not in a restaurant.

Andros smiled at the amazement in Ashley's eyes. Obviously she had been charmed by his efforts. Ever since she had let it slip what Carlos had done after drinking too much, he had felt the urge to make her feel special. He just never had the opportunity until now.

An alarm sounded in the kitchen and he quickly left with a small, hurried bow. Moments later he returned with a steaming lasagne floating in front of him.

"It looks delicious… what did you get for dessert?" Ashley asked, her eyes following the pasta, before she glanced up at him with a smile.

"You." Andros grinned back.

**The next morning**

Carlos woke up and barely suppressed a groan. Two bright blue eyes were staring at him, long black hair draped over the pillows. The girl giggled when he closed his eyes again. It didn't take his brain much longer to realize he was once again completely naked in bed with a strange girl and he didn't need an explanation to deduct what happened this time.

"Hang over?" The girl asked with an annoyingly high-pitched voice.

"Yeah." Carlos answered, glad for the presented excuse.

"I'm not surprised. You were so far gone, it was a… _pleasant_ surprise to find that you could still bring it on. I must say it was the best sex I've had in quite a while." She giggled again. "Most guys don't dare to be so rough. I'm Clarissa by the way, we didn't really get to the point of introductions last night."

"Um… hi." Carlos replied lamely and the girl giggled.

"Well, I'd better get going. My boyfriend might get suspicious if I'm not back before he wakes up. Lucky for me he likes to sleep in on Sundays." Clarissa told him.

She kissed him on the lips before slipping out of bed, lazily dressing and leaving the room.

Now Carlos was left alone with his thoughts, which had taken a turn for the worse as he reviewed her words. The girl, Clarissa, said he had been rough. A few months ago when Ash had joined him for a game he had woken up in bed, naked, but she was curled up on the couch in the hotel room, very much dressed. Had he been… _rough_… with her too?

He knew he could never ask.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Review!


	15. Chapter 14

_.Summary__: The return of an old love changes the rules of the game._

_**Challon86**__: Trust me, you're not the only one amazed. Keeping him straight isn't even the problem, actually keeping my attention divided is. OMG! I really haven't updated in ages. Carlos never ends up in bed with the same girl. Ash IS getting into the bed of the same guy._

_**Johnny**__: Actually, you can't see their break up at all._

_**Alexandra Khayman**__: I think it's humanly impossible for Carlos to realise something like that. –hands you a bucket to drool in-_

_**DarkHonda**__: GO TAL! If I didn't need Carlos so badly, I'd have you beat him to pulp. If your mom won't make you lasagne, I will._

_**PurpleLeopard**__: It definitely does._

_**PRISFAN**__: Most definitely._

_**bRiAnWaVe**__: Glad you liked my little joke. No, Carlos will not be leaving her soon._

_**Piper xox Leo**__: And it will only get worse…_

_**Phantom Rogue**__: No she won't find out. And you could find an Andros in my bed, but you're not getting him._

_**Slytherin-Angel44**__: Well, I'm not telling you, but I can tell you it will take over a year._

_**Titanium Ranger**__: Of course he did it again, that's Carlos for ya._

_**PR.Etincelle**__: Nah, I'll protect you from the violence._

_**AstroYellow**__: She wouldn't respond. This is as soon as I could make the update._

_**SweetSas**__: He DID go to the Pharmacy :P Glad you liked it._

_**Mita427**__: I know exactly what the end of the school year means._

_**Charmedfan90**__: Here's more!_

**Forbidden Love**

**Chapter 14**

Ashley put on a smile when the bus pulled up to the curb and the doors opened. She immediately spotted Carlos and hurried over to him, throwing her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist, spinning her around.

"Missed you, sweetie." Ashley smiled, placing a sound kiss on his lips.

"Missed you too, sweet cakes." Carlos laughed, only too happy to pretend that nothing was wrong. "How about we celebrate this new victory with a nice romantic dinner for two and a quiet evening at home?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Ashley sighed convincingly. "Cassie and I have hardly talked for over a month. I promised her we'd catch up over dinner. Why don't you go grab a bite with TJ? All that girl talk would probably fry your brains."

Carlos was silent for a moment. "Yeah, sure. That sounds like fun."

She smiled and nodded, and they passed the rest of the afternoon in their apartment talking about trivial things. Carlos gave her a play-by-play on his game and Ashley responded with a vague account of her own weekend.

**Later that night**

Ashley lay wake listening to Carlos's soft snores. She had to admit sex had been better, but only because she'd been thinking of Andros the whole time. It wasn't fair to Carlos, she knew. And she did love him, really, she did. It wasn't like there was really anything _wrong_ with her marriage either; she was happy. It was just that the sex had become disappointing. So basically what she had with Andros was just casual sex.

It wouldn't last long either. She would be pregnant soon and that would be the end of her fling with an old flame. She couldn't go around cheating on her baby's father, even though there was no baby yet. The baby would need her full attention and… sex with Carlos was bound to pick up again sometime.

'But you never quite enjoyed it the way you do with Andros.' A little voice in her mind told her.

That was beside the point, she decided. Sex was an intimate act of love. To share something like that with someone shouldn't be judged by the level of _enjoyment_ you get from one guy or the other, she told herself pointedly.

Turning over she curled up against Carlos and closed her eyes. Though she soon fell asleep, her thoughts about Andros and Carlos didn't still.

**Andros's apartment**

Andros lay in bed staring at the ceiling. It had just been two nights that he spent in Ashley's company and already he found it hard to fall asleep without her there. He'd known from the beginning he'd come second to Carlos, but he'd never guessed it would be this hard. Just to think of her sleeping in his arms now, even after him practically abusing her, made his blood boil.

He groaned and rolled over, burying his face in the pillow next to him. He inhaled deeply and sighed. So maybe she wasn't here, but he could fool himself she was. Her scent lingered on the pillow as if she was meant to be there.

Andros shifted, unable to make himself comfortable anymore. He was never going to be able to fall asleep without her here, he knew now, and groaned. She wasn't here and she wasn't going to be, no matter how much he wanted her to be.

Yet again, he wondered why he had let her go. He'd thought it had been the right thing to do, obviously, but for the life of him he couldn't remember why he'd thought that. She'd made him happy and, if the past weekend was anything to judge by, he made her happy too.

Andros couldn't help but wonder if he'd be in Carlos's place now if they hadn't broken up. Most likely, he thought, and maybe they would already have the family she was trying to start…

He groaned and rolled over again. He tossed and turned for a while longer before somehow managed to fall asleep, his dreams haunted with what could have been.

**KO-35**

Zhane stared at Karone from the window seat. She lay sprawled on the bed, fast asleep. Her hair was tangled and her expression peaceful. One leg was visible, sticking out from under the covers.

Silently he cursed nightshirts. He loved having Karone live with him now, but it tortured him all the same that he couldn't have her. She wasn't ready to do it again, she told him. Now he knew how Andros must feel seeing Ashley.

Normally he would've called said best friend and talked about his problems; there were no secrets between them. But two things stopped him. One: Andros really didn't want to know about sex when it involved his sister. Two: there really wasn't much he could say without getting mauled. 'Andros, your sister won't have sex with me'? He would just shrug it off and ignore his whines. He could hardly say 'Andros, make your sister have sex with me' either.

He winced involuntarily when Andros's face popped into his mind, showing the obvious reaction to his words. His face could make any shirt jealous with the shade of furious red it turned, and his vicious snarl could make even Dark Specter run for his life. Basically, _not_ an Andros you'd want to meet in a dark alley at night.

Quickly, Zhane shook that terrifying image of Andros out of his mind. It would surely cause nightmares if he let it linger there for too long.

With a soft sigh he heaved himself up and dragged himself over to the bed, flopping down next to Karone. Instantly she turned over and curled up against him, letting out a satisfied sigh. A smile played at his lips at the knowledge that even unconsciously, she would turn to him.

**Two weeks later**

Ashley watched Carlos drink the beer as if he was a kid drinking lemonade on a hot and stuffy summer day. Tara wasn't even around to keep her occupied and all she could do was watch Carlos get more and more drunk. She had tried to get him to leave already, but he had brushed her off.

She sighed and wished she had stayed home after all; then she could be curled up on the couch with Andros watching a movie or something that would inevitably lead to her cheating on her husband. Again. Ashley grimaced at the bitter taste of guilt, but her mind turned to other thoughts as she noticed some blonde bimbo getting a bit too comfortable with her husband, she decided it was time to leave. Willingly or not, he wouldn't be staying here a second longer.

It took her some effort, but finally she stepped into the cool night air with Carlos by her side… sort of. He was more leaning on her to stay upright than anything, but at least she got him out of there. Getting him into the car was an even bigger challenge, but after some dragging, pushing and shoving, she finally got him in and they were on the way to the hotel.

In the past months she had worked out a new strategy for whenever she joined Carlos for a game and he got drunk (the latter happened often). When she finally managed to get him up to the hotel room, she dumped him on the couch and made a beeline out the door again. Before Carlos's 'alcohol enhanced' senses could register what was happening, she had already left the room.

For hours she drove around the small town between the darkened houses, very rarely passing one where there was still a light on. She refused to take note of the passing time and when she finally returned to the hotel, she found Carlos fast asleep, right where she had left him.

She quickly changed and slipped into bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow she was out – dreaming of a night that could've been.

A/N: There! I did it! I finally finished it! Sorry it took me so long, I was both stuck and busy with school. I'll crawl in the dust begging for your forgiveness if that's what it takes!

Now I hope you liked it still. Please review?


	16. Chapter 15

_Summary__: The return of an old love changes the rules of the game._

_**Charmedfan90**__: Yeah, and here's another one. Yeah, feel sorry for Zhane. This will go on for a while more. Ash should be with Andros, but she won't be for some time, not really._

_**Alexandra Khayman**__: YAY! Thanks. No, it's not humanly possible. I refuse to admit Carlos is human!_

_**DarkHonda**__: She should, but she won't._

_**bRaInWaVe**__: Here's more!_

_**Phantom Rogue**__: Yes, I definitely worked it in! I was brilliant of me! Andros gets his hug now? Ash is just stupid for now and Carlos… well, I'd drown him if I didn't need him for the rest of the story._

_**Challon86**__: Yeah, Carlos is sleeping around, Ash is just having a lover on the side. Actually, it will be some time before he's allowed his fun again. He definitely would say something like that to Andros, if it didn't mean two angry siblings turning on him._

_**Piper xox Leo**__: For a while…_

_**PR.Etincelle**__: No, because he's not an alcoholic._

_**AA Lover**__: Not really, she thought nothing of it._

_**Mita427**__: OH NO! You misunderstood me! I didn't at all mean the story, just the chapter. I had been struggling with it for ages!_

_**DeanParker**__: Not for some time, sorry._

_**Johnny**__: Sorry, she's not leaving him just yet._

_**Titanium Ranger**__: NO! NO! NO! I meant the chapter, just like I told Mita427._

_**Slytherin-Angel44**__: She should, but she isn't._

_**AstroYellow**__: School should be blown to pieces. Glad you like._

**Forbidden Love**

**Chapter 15**

Two months passed and Ashley was currently not pregnant and still seeing Andros. Cassie had started voicing protests now; no matter what, it wasn't fair to Carlos. He didn't do anything wrong, nothing that warranted this kind of betrayal. Not only that, but she had begun to meet Andros even when Carlos was at home. That's what sat wrong with Cassie, being the excuse for Ashley to get out of the house.

Today Carlos had played a match at home; they had won yet again and this time there had been a scout around. After the match he had approached Carlos saying he'd still have to talk to his bosses, but there was a good chance he would be given an offer. Of course, something like this had to be celebrated.

Ashley was watching Carlos, rather amazed. He wasn't consuming half as much alcohol as usual and was very coherent. A smile appeared on her lips as she turned back to talk to Tara. Things were definitely starting to look up again.

About an hour later she and Carlos said their goodbyes. She still drove back home, actually having a pleasant conversation with Carlos for a change. Soon she parked the car and they walked up the stairs to their apartment. When Carlos wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck, there was only a faint trace of alcohol in the air and she willingly let him guide her to their bedroom.

She soon realised her mistake. He was hurting her again and his kisses tasted more of liquor than she had expected. Carlos was still drunk and caught up in his own little world beyond reason. Of course his breath wouldn't smell that much of alcohol anymore if his drink hadn't been beer for the last half hour before they left, the smell might have left, but the alcohol sure hadn't.

When it was finally over, Carlos immediately fell asleep and she lay there for a few moments. In a haze she got up and started pulling on her clothes again. In the little hallway she pulled on her shoes and jacket and only distantly had the state of mind to pick up her keys. Then she left the apartment and wandered the dark streets in the cool night.

She didn't know how long she was wandering, but drops of rain had started to fall, soon turning into a heavy stream, soaking her to the bone and still she did not turn back or shock herself out of her daze. She was barely aware of where her feet were taking her, or that she had escaped the rain. The last thing she knew was Andros's sleepy and very concerned face.

**The next morning**

Ashley woke up completely disorientated. For a moment she didn't know where she was, completely alone in the double bed. Sitting up she looked around, immediately recognizing the bedroom in Andros's apartment. Cold dread filled her as she couldn't remember what had happened the night before after she left home. And where was Andros? What had happened between them?

Her doubts and worries only grew when she slipped out of bed and noticed she was dressed in a pair of his boxers and one of his shirts. The soft beams of light penetrating the closed curtains told her it was still near dawn.

She slipped out of the room to visit the bathroom and collect her thoughts, but she was stopped at the sight in that met her in the living room, a relieved sigh escaping her lips.

Andros lay sprawled on the couch, his head resting comfortably on one of the fluffy pillows, one arm hanging over the side to rest on the ground while the other was draped over his bare stomach. The blanket had fallen almost completely off him, but for a small patch resting over his legs. His mouth hung open slightly and he was snoring almost inaudibly.

All her troubles washed away at the sight of him, sleeping so peacefully and quite obviously driven from his bed. She should've known he wouldn't do anything to violate her in the state she had obviously been in last night. She almost felt ashamed for even suspecting that they had done anything.

She couldn't help the small giggle that left her lips. Apparently Andros had been sleeping lightly, for his eyes shot open almost immediately and he looked far more alert than she had seen him be in the mornings since their early days, save for being woken up by Deca's alarms.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." She apologized.

"No, it's okay." He replied quickly as he got up and walked over to her. "How are you feeling?"

"Better, I guess. I don't really remember much after I closed the door behind me." Ashley shrugged.

He took a step forward and enveloped her into a warm hug. She wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned against his chest. Her eyes slipped shut as she savoured the warmth.

Ashley hardly realised she moved, but suddenly she was kissing Andros and by his delayed reaction, she'd been the one to start it. He wasn't protesting to the kiss and eagerly pulled her a little closer. When she turned things up a notch though, he pushed her away gently.

"Ash…"

She pressed her lips to his to silence him.

"Don't worry, I'm sure." She assured, and for a few hours, no more words were spoken.

**Elsewhere**

Carlos woke up to an empty bed. Ashley's side felt cold and he wondered where she could be. Slowly it occurred to him that he was naked and had been drinking the night before (again, unfortunately).

The curtains weren't drawn and the sun was shining brightly in his face from high up in the sky. He didn't know why it hadn't woken him up before and guessed that it was near noon. Ashley might have gotten up early to work on some homework assignments she had mentioned the day before, but… somehow he doubted it.

He dragged himself out of bed and decided to take a shower. Maybe Ash would come back in the meantime. If not he'd start calling around to see if she crashed with one of their friends.

He really couldn't believe he'd done it again. Even when he realised why he always woke up on the couch after a match Ash accompanied him to. He just hoped their marriage could survive this blow.

**An hour later**

"No, I already tried her parents." Carlos sighed, rubbing his forehead. "You're the last one I checked, TJ; I'm out of ideas."

"Look, don't give up just yet. She could just be in a hotel." TJ suggested.

"No, the only thing she took with her were her keys." Carlos replied, sounding mildly irritated and immensely worried.

"Well, there's one last option I know you haven't considered yet…" TJ admitted, albeit reluctantly.

"And that would be?" Carlos demanded.

"She and Andros are friends again…"

Carlos didn't hear more. He quickly thanked TJ and hung the phone up. His blood started to boil.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Review!

Updates for both stories might take a while. I got my finals in two weeks and I really should study. I HAVE to pass these.


	17. Chapter 16

_Summary__: The return of an old love changes the rules of the game._

_**Phantom Rogue**__: Yeah, very big idiots._

_**Challon86**__: No, he doesn't find them together together._

_**Charmedfan90**__: Glad you liked it. Sorry for the long wait._

_**Johnny**__: Nope, not busted. And she won't keep leading Carlos on for much longer._

_**Dark Honda**__: But he won't._

_**SweetSas**__: She thought he was sober. –hands you duct tape with a wink-_

_**Alexandra Khayman**__: Actually… he didn't. Nah, I don't think I should blow up my school, up until now I only got passing grades!_

_**PRISFAN**__: No, TJ's not aware of what he started._

_**Ginastar**__: Thanks._

_**PR.Etincelle**__: No, it's not._

_**HopelessRomantic45**__: Yeah, you were right, got 3 of the 4 grades back and all are passing ones._

_**Slytherin-Angel44**__: Well, here is the next chapter. I'm sorry for the long wait._

_**Mita427**__: Yeah, I did! Thanks for the support. And it's okay about the note._

_**Super Silver Ranger**__: Sorry you had to wait._

_**bRaInWaVe**__: He dare, but don't worry, Andros doesn't have to run. Sorry you had to wait so long._

**Forbidden Love**

**Chapter 16**

It hadn't been hard to find out where Andros lived. Carlos was storming up the stairs of the apartment building and soon came face to face with Andros. The other looked rather surprised and shocked when Carlos immediately grabbed the collar of his shirt and glared into his eyes.

"Where is she?" He hissed.

"Wha…"

"Don't give me that crap! Where is Ashley?!" Carlos demanded.

Andros pushed him off with a glare.

"Don't touch me." He said back. "You could've just asked nicely you know. She's inside."

Carlos shoved him out of the way and ignored Andros's mutters of '_do_ come in'. In the living room he found Ashley munching on a plate of fried eggs, looking content. She looked up in shock at him and quickly eyed Andros for a moment, before looking back at Carlos.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Carlos snapped. "Besides not understanding why the hell you left last night, of all the places you could have come, you come here? To your EX-boyfriend!"

"He seems to be the only one around I can talk to without being judged." Ashley shot back.

"Am I to believe all he does is sit and listen to tales about our sex-life?!" Carlos roared. "Maybe someone else would buy that, but I won't! Not after you just spend the night in his bed! Why are you doing this to me?"

"You should open your eyes, Carlos." Andros cut in calmly. "Yes, Ashley spend the night in my bed, but if you would just take the time to look around you, you would notice I spent the night on the couch."

When Carlos diverted his eyes to the couch for a moment, Andros caught Ashley's eye and she shot him a silent 'thank you'.

"Tell me what else I was supposed to do when in the middle of the night, she turns up on my doorstep, distraught and soaked to the bone. Send her back into the pouring rain? Have her wander around the streets all night in the cold?" Andros went on. "Or would you rather have been awoken by a phone call from the hospital?"

"You can't make me believe she actually slept in her wet clothes." Carlos argued when he rounded on them.

"Just that I lend her some dry clothes to sleep in, does not mean I was _in_ the room when she changed." Andros retorted.

"Nothing happened last night, Carlos." Ashley sighed. "And anyway, would you really want me to turn up on the doorstep of someone who doesn't know what happens when you drink? I'd have to explain what I'm doing there. You really want the world to know?"

Carlos faltered and Ashley smiled inwardly. She was gaining the upper hand in this argument, thanks to Andros's quick thinking, and she knew it.

"You know what, this is no place to discuss this. I've imposed on Andros long enough." She said, getting up and turning to Andros. "I'm sorry for this, but thanks for letting me stay here. I appreciate it."

"No problem, that's what friends are for. I'd have done the same if it were anyone else." Andros replied wisely, but sincerely.

Ashley nodded and walked out of the door to leave the building. Carlos eyed Andros suspiciously, but quickly followed Ashley out. At the door he paused and turned back to look at Andros.

"Touch her and I'll make you wish you were never born. You had your chance. She's mine now." Carlos threatened.

"Ashley is no one's property." Andros replied coolly. "Her choices are no one's but her own."

Carlos glared, but said nothing and left. Andros watched him go and let himself fall to the couch with a relieved sigh. That went rather well, he just hoped Carlos would believe their lie.

**Carlos and Ashley's home**

Carlos slammed the apartment door close behind him. Ashley jumped in surprise, but his obvious anger just fuelled hers.

"I don't want you meeting him anymore." Carlos said.

"And I don't want you drinking alcohol anymore, but I don't see that stopping you." Ashley shrugged nonchalantly.

"There's no problem with having a few beers after a game!" Carlos protested, his face flushing with anger.

"Except that you're hurting me!" Ashley snapped. "And there's no harm in me being friends with Andros either! He _respects_ my boundaries."

"He's a guy and guys only want one thing from pretty girls like you!" Carlos glared.

"Just because your mind is in the gutter every time a pretty girl walks by doesn't mean every single man in the universe only plots how to get laid the fastest!" Ashley yelled.

"He passed up his chance, Ash!" Carlos snapped. "And forbidden fruits always taste sweeter. All he wants is a taste of what it would've been like!"

"He doesn't have to because he knows!" Ashley retorted furiously.

Carlos's mouth dropped open for a second and he stared at her in wild amazement, before he got his bearings again.

"So you admit you've been sleeping with him!" He cried out in dismayed triumph. "You've been cheating on me!"

"I never said that." Ashley told him angrily. "Who do you think I slept with before you? That loser Chad? How low do you really think of me?"

"You mean…" Carlos now looked more astonished than angry.

"That Andros was my first? Hell yeah and though he eventually stayed on KO-35, he's shown me more respect than you're doing at the moment. He understood and respected the word 'no'." Ashley taunted.

"I… I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions…" Carlos muttered, deflating immensely.

"You'd better be." Ashley shrugged. "No one ever said being married was going to be easy, but you've got to trust me! Being friends with an ex-boyfriend doesn't mean I'm sleeping with him behind your back. I mean, how long have you still been friends with Sarah after you two broke up?"

"Sorry." Carlos said again, now looking ashamed.

"Come here, you." Ashley told him as sweetly as she could muster. "We'll get through this. Now show me love instead of lust…"

Carlos looked at her suspiciously, before a wicked grin spread over his features. He took her hand and gently guided her to their bedroom.

Ashley sighed mentally in relief. Obviously he was already forgetting about Andros and if this was the price to pay to keep him from finding out… well, she'd pay it. The last thing anyone needed was those two at war.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Ash still manages to keep up her cover… for now. REVIEW!

_**Sorry for the delay. I've apparently been having some problems with the email traffic of my beta-reader. I never got the emails with her sending my chapters back.**_

**I'M 3 YEARS OLD!** Today is the 3rd birthday of AH/AY, it's 3 years ago I first posted my first chapter of my first PR story! YAY!


	18. Chapter 17

_Summary__: The return of an old love changes the rules of the game._

_**Charmingfan90**__: Yeah, she totally did…_

_**Phantom Rogue**__: Drink coffee? It wakes you up! Yeah, things finally get into motion._

_**Lucia of Rivendell**__: Yeah, she is. Judging by your penname I take you like LotR… so here's an exclusive piece of news for you… I'm trying to write a LotR fic._

_**Johnny**__: No, Jenny received them alright, her emails just aren't coming back to me, but that's fixed now. ALL HAIL MULTIPLE EMAIL ADDRESSES!_

_**Alexandra Khayman**__: Yeah, Andros is the best! Well… this is what's next… -runs-_

_**HopelessRomantic45**__: Yep, everything's back to normal…_

_**SweetSas**__: I don't know if Carlos can actually be able to do that. It's not Andy… IT'S DROSY! HERE HE COMES TO SAVE THE DAY! MIGHTY STRIPEY IS ON HIS WAY!_

_**bRaInWaVe**__: Um… yeah… right… -runs-_

_**DarkHonda**__: Miss you too!_

_**GinaStar**__: Thanks_

_**Mita427**__: Thankies! Everything is solved now…_

_**DeanParker**__: Of course I'm not leaving you all hanging! That would be bad of me._

_**Slytherin-Angel44**__: Thanks. Yeah, Carlos is a jerk…_

_**Super Silver Ranger**__: Yeah, really, really sorry for that one. Thanks._

_**AstroYellow**__: Glad to be around too. Darn, I really wish I could've gone to that Power Morphicon, but I couldn't. –sad face- Yeah, go curse Carlos, he deserves it!_

**Forbidden Love**

**Chapter 17**

A week later the tension had built up between Ashley and Carlos. They had tried to fight it, but they were both on the edge. Even the smallest thing could initiate a shouting match, though it was mostly followed by making up. Still Ashley avoided the house as much as she could. Midterms were coming up, and so she conveniently told Carlos that she was at a study group after school, usually until dinner or longer.

In reality she spent most of her time at Andros's apartment. There she had the peace and quiet to study for her upcoming tests… among other things.

Unfortunately she knew Carlos had grown weary and doubtful of her excuses, but he avoided confrontation, just growing grumpier by the day. And to make matters even worse, both Cassie and TJ were constantly on her case. TJ hadn't needed to be told to guess what was going on and both her friends we're pressing her to break it off.

As a result Ashley was now avoiding her friends and her mobile phone was almost always off. Andros never commented on the matter, but always listened to her and offered her a shoulder to cry on when needed. He realised things were getting for too tangled for them to last much longer and so he clung to ever moment he still had. Maybe after this was over he could truly put her behind him and move on.

**Three weeks later**

Ashley nuzzled a little closer to Andros's side. He was still far from waking as the sun was only just rising. She didn't know what woke her, but she was happy she had a moment to just enjoy watching Andros sleep and listen to his steady heartbeat.

Carlos was out of town, trying out for the team offer he had gotten a month ago. Dylan had received it as well. If all went well, they'd be transferring together; Ashley hoped they would, she'd miss Tara's company otherwise.

Suddenly she was overcome by a feeling of nausea and she quickly scrambled out of bed, rushing to the bathroom. She made it to the toilet just in time before her stomach emptied itself. She felt as if her body was fighting to throw up every single thing she had eaten during the past week. All the while she was cursing the take out restaurant where they had ordered their food the evening before. Obviously the food did not agree with her.

She wiped her face with a washcloth and rinsed her mouth of the foul taste before returning to bed and Andros, a little uneasy and still a bit queasy. But before long she fell asleep again.

A few hours later, when the sun had risen far into the sky, she woke up again to the smell of breakfast. Strangely enough she found herself starved and longing to stuff herself with the waffles she could smell.

She got out of bed and dressed. As she stepped into the living room, Andros was just serving the waffles and he smiled at her. He placed a kiss on her hair before going off to find the chocolate and maple syrup. The moment he put them on the table, Ashley grabbed both and drowned her waffles in them, causing Andros to make a face.

"How can you eat that?" He asked and Ashley giggled when she looked up at him.

"Did I ever tell you you look cute if you wrinkle your nose like that?" She asked innocently, completely ignoring his question.

Andros shrugged and turned to his own waffles, deciding it didn't matter how Ashley ate them. As long as he didn't have to watch or eat it, he'd still be able to enjoy his own.

Around noon Ashley said goodbye, having some things still to do at home. Andros kissed her as she walked out the door, and she promised to call him later. He was on her mind as she drove home; he always was, and…

The thought went unfinished as Ashley walked into her apartment, suddenly sick to her stomach. Carlos had been gone for days, but the strong stench of his aftershave hadn't begun to fade. Ashley clapped a hand over her mouth and ran for the toilet, only able to smell that one thing in the stuffy apartment.

Something wasn't right, she realised as she rinsed her mouth for a second time that day. With an almost sad face she watched Andros's delicious waffles disappear down the drain as she flushed the toilet. Surely it couldn't be food that left her puking. But then… what…?

A sudden thought hit her like a freight train and dropped a boulder in her stomach. It was as if she had been ripped out her body and was now watching it as her slow mind began to comprehend the situation she was in.

**Late that afternoon**

Ashley stared at the test with mixed feelings. She had put off her trip to the drug store as long as she had been able to, but now her thoughts had been confirmed. It had finally happened. Now, when her marriage was falling apart, she and Carlos were going to have a baby. She had a choice now, but it wasn't an easy one. Either she would let her marriage crash and openly choose Andros; or she'd break Andros's heart, reconciling with Carlos and letting this baby be their second chance.

Both paths had large flaws and traps. What if she chose Andros, but he didn't want her with a child attached? A child who wasn't his. And what if Carlos didn't want a second chance?

She heard the front door slam shut and sighed. Taking a deep breath she walked out of the bathroom. Carlos looked at her with a sneer.

"Home for a change?" He scowled.

"Shut up." She snapped. "We need to talk."

"What? Going to tell me how much better it is screwing Andros?"

"Actually, I'm pregnant!" Ashley shot back, holding up her hand when Carlos opened his mouth. "And before you say anything; it can't be Andros's. I wouldn't betray you like that. The baby is yours."

Carlos's bag dropped from his hands and fell with a dull 'thud' to the ground. His mouth dropped open and he looked at her as if seeing her for the first time.

"You sure?" He asked, stumbling over the words.

"Positive." Ashley answered, and sighed before muttering, "Maybe it's time I'm completely honest with you."

**Andros's apartment and hour later**

Andros looked surprised when he opened the door and found Ashley on the other side. Silently he let her in, apprehensively wondering what she could be doing here.

"I wasn't expecting you back so soon." He told her, noticing she looked rather uncomfortable all of a sudden.

"I… I have something to tell you." Ashley sighed, her eyes avoiding his gaze, but he caught a flash of dread and guilt there. "I… I'm pregnant."

Andros looked at her, feeling his heart break once more as she told him those words, the words he'd been dreading to hear since they started their affair. The meaning was all to clear to him. She and Carlos were finally having their baby and she was leaving him behind. Just as he left her so many years ago.

"I… Congratulations." He replied, his voice strangled. "I wish you the best of luck."

Ashley nodded, her eyes welling up with tears. She gave him one final look before turning around and leaving without another word. It was hard on both of them as it was; she couldn't draw out the goodbye when the meaning of her words had been clear.

Andros was left alone in his apartment. His world had once again crumbled all around him and left him standing in a barren place with no positive outlook. He'd have to start rebuilding his life again all on his own. He just hoped Zhane and Karone didn't find him too stupid when he told them after returning to KO-35. Tomorrow he would place his call that he was ready to get back to work.

Half an hour later Carlos sat on the couch with Ashley wrapped in his arms. Everything was looking up for them at last. Both Carlos and Dylan had signed a contract for the international team that came accompanied with a bigger pay check, they had promised to work on getting their marriage back on track, Carlos would work on his drinking and they were finally going to start the family they had been dreaming of for so long now.

Nothing could break them now.

A/N: Um… yeah… I… um… hope you liked it? –runs and hides- REVIEW!

Special thanks to Phantom Rogue for writing a small part for me, for I'm sure I would've screwed it up.

**It's my birthday today****, my REAL birthday, so consider this my present to you…**


	19. Chapter 18

_Summary__: The return of an old love changes the rules of the game._

_**Charmedfan90**__: Thanks._

_**Phantom Rogue**__: Yay! I feel so loved! Who ever said I would fix them?_

_**Alexandra Kh**__**ayman**__: Why do you think I was running? Is this soon enough?_

_**Arwennicole**__: Thankies! Well, Andros should've known it was coming._

_**HopelessRomantic45**__: Yeah, you'd almost feel sorry for Andros, wouldn't you?_

_**Jfkpommie09**__: And what if it is?_

_**Mita427**__: Yeah, definitely busy time, but it's okay, I'll survive. Of course their marriage is going to work out, they're having a baby._

_**bRaInWaVe**__: -falls over-_

_**PR.Etincelle**__: Yay! You got to log in. Glad you liked the chapters._

_**Johnny**__: Nope, they were careful, so it can't be Andros's. You've got 5 email addresses? –starts counting: two hotmail, one school, one gmail, one aol, one yahoo- That would make 6?_

_**Ginastar**__: Thank you._

_**Lucia of Rivendell**__: Nope, Ash still doesn't know about Carlos. And my LotR fic will be Aragorn/Arwen paring, but Aragorn met her much later and thus has a daughter from an earlier marriage (but she died, so his daughter is fostered in Rivendell, setting up how he meets Arwen)._

_**Super Silver Ranger**__: Yes, the baby's father really is Carlos._

_**Challon86**__: That's okay, really. No, the kid is Carlos's._

_**Slytherin-Angel44**__: Yes, you should, but I made it tradition to update on my birthday too. Actually Ashley has been sleeping with Carlos too, so yeah, it is Carlos's._

_**AstroYellow**__: It is Carlos's, sorry._

**Forbidden Love**

Chapter 18 

Andros angrily cut the connection and almost threw the portable comm. system across the room. He couldn't believe they were doing this to him. True, they didn't know he really, _really_ wanted to leave Earth and he wasn't going to let them know either – after all, this was his own personal business; but to assign him to overlook the building of the Terra Venture program, that was just plain _cruel_!

Obviously they didn't agree that he was ready to come home yet and get back to work yet, so they assigned him a useless 'job', if you could even call it that, just to keep him away for a few more months. Worse yet, by the time he'd finally be able to go home after the completion of Terra Venture, Ashley would most likely be giving birth.

"Sure, rub it in." He hissed to the turned off devise in his hand. "Rub it in that Carlos will have everything I've just realized I've ever wanted. Make me suffer by watching the start of their perfect little family grow."

Maybe he should talk to Karone, she'd been the only voice of reason in some of his darker times after leaving Ashley the first time. With a sigh he turned the comm. system back on, seeking contact with his friend's apartment. A small light started shining in his mind again; at least his friend and sister were getting back on track.

Only moments later the little screen changed to his friend's face. Zhane looked rather grumpy and his hair was wet. Distantly Andros wondered if he'd called his friend while he was in the shower, but dismissed the idea for the small detail that Zhane answered too quickly to have been taking a shower. His face cleared up a little at seeing Andros.

"Not exactly the face I hoped to see answering me." Andros joked lightly.

"You try taking a cold shower and still be a morning person." Zhane grumbled back, obviously misunderstanding.

"Cold shower?" Andros asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I had been thinking about complaining to you, but since it _does_ involve Karone, I decided not to call you. I was very liable to say 'Andros, make your sister have sex with me' and I know you really don't need to hear 'sex' and 'your sister' in the same sentence." Zhane shrugged. "Now what's up with you? You look like hell yourself."

"Actually, I was looking for said sister." Andros replied.

"She's out already." Zhane told him with a shake of his head. "She's been working part-time at the construction yards programming and some jackass crashed the program last night, so they had to start all over and the ship is due to be picked up next week."

"Ouch." Andros commented. "I don't think that guy will come near a computer again when she's finished with him."

"Definitely not, but what's bothering you?" Zhane inquired.

"I've been stupid." Andros sighed, shaking his head.

"No difference there." Zhane shrugged. "What did you do this time?"

"Been sleeping with Ashley." Andros muttered.

"Ah yes, that would be- wait, wasn't she married to Carlos?" Zhane asked in confusion.

"Exactly my point. Now she's pregnant, but we always used protection."

"Ah, let me guess; the kid is Carlos's, she broke it off with you to patch up whatever was wrong in her marriage that made her sleep with you, they live happily ever after and get to play the perfect little family and you just realised: everything Carlos has is exactly what you want."

"I didn't know you actually had an upstairs brain as well." Andros told him dryly. "But yeah, that's basically it, except you forgot the little detail of the government assigning me to overlook the Terra Venture project here."

"And that thing won't be finished for another eight months, just in time for you to visit a nice little baby shower." Zhane guessed.

"Exactly."

"Want me to see if I can pull some strings to get you out of there?" Zhane inquired.

"No, they really don't have to know my reasons. I'll stick around for a while longer, don't worry." Andros replied. "But thanks for the offer."

"That's what friends are for. I'll see if Karone fancies a trip to Earth once that ship is done. I know she'll be in need of a nice vacation once they've got it finished, and what better way to spend it than to visit you?"

"Thanks." Andros replied, a small smile now playing on his lips.

**A week later**

When the doorbell rang Andros opened the door and immediately wrapped his sister into a bear hug. He was glad they were here, even if it was just for two weeks; it was as if his entire life had been thrown into some alternate dimension for the past week and it was gratifying to see familiar faces.

"Andros." Karone muttered in his ear, refusing to release the hug for a minute. "You stupid, stupid, stupid…"

"Yeah, I know." Andros grinned slightly. "That's exactly what I've been telling myself too. But this _is_ Ashley we're talking about."

"He's got a programmed weakness for the girl." Zhane butted in with a grin. "Now show me where I can dump these bags before my back breaks."

Andros laughed and let them in, pointing out the bedroom to Zhane.

"You can stay there, I'll take the couch."

"Are you sure?" Karone asked uncertainly while Zhane dumped their stuff in Andros's bedroom.

"Of course, I could hardly ask you to pay for a hotel and the couch really is comfortable enough to sleep on. Don't worry about me. If I were you I'd worry more about your desperate boyfriend."

Karone flushed deep red, causing Andros to laugh.

**Two weeks later**

Karone was working down Andros's grocery list, slowly walking along as she juggled the various foodstuffs. It was the least thing she could do for letting him stay with them. They'd be leaving again tomorrow and Zhane had tagged along with Andros to work, just to make it a little more endurable. It really was the most boring job the government could've given him.

She turned the corner into the cereal isle when she bumped straight into someone, both nearly dropping their stuff.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention." Karone quickly apologized.

"No, it's my fault… wait… Karone?" The other replied.

Surprised Karone looked up and found herself face to face with Ashley. The other girl wore and uncertain expression on her face and Karone sighed softly. She really couldn't be mad at her friend for what had been happening.

"Ashley." She smiled genuinely. "Fancy meeting you here. Andros told us you're expecting, congratulations."

"Yeah, I…" Ashley looked away, slightly embarrassed.

"Hey, don't worry about it." Karone smiled and pulled Ashley into a one armed hug. "I'm happy for you. I hope you have more luck than me and Zhane did."

"I'm really sorry about that still." Ashley told her sincerely. "So, are you visiting Andros?"

"We were, yeah. We'll be leaving again tomorrow." Karone replied.

"That's nice." Ashley smiled and looked at her watch. "Oh, I really should run. I've got class in an hour and I still need to finish my shopping."

"Okay, I'll see you." Karone nodded. "Keep us posted on the baby, will you?"

"Deal." Ashley agreed before hurrying off again.

**That night**

"Andros took it pretty well when I told him I ran into Ashley." Karone commented as she nuzzled closer to Zhane.

"He can't avoid meeting her again while he's still here. Angel Grove is just small enough to have you keep meeting the people you're trying to avoid." Zhane agreed. "I guess he realised that and came to terms with it some time ago."

Karone smiled and pushed herself up a little to take a long taste of his lips.

"I like it when you use your brains." She muttered softly, before continuing to kiss him.

Zhane pulled back a little after a while and looked her deep in the eyes.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked. "I can wait longer if you need more time."

"Positive." Karone nodded.

"In Andros's bed?"

"What Andros doesn't know can't hurt him."

Zhane had to agree to that and move in happily to claim Karone's lips again and for the first time in many, many nights, he would sleep peacefully again… at last.

A/N: Okay, hope you liked it. Please review!

Thank you all for the birthday wishes.


	20. Chapter 19

_Summary__: The return of an old love changes the rules of the game._

_**SweetSas**__: That's okay, don't feel so guilty. Glad you liked it._

_**Mita427**__: Yeah, I love Zhane, he's the comic relief in every story hehe._

_**Charmedfan90**__: Sorry you did have to wait for it._

_**Phantom Rogue**__: But other things CAN hurt Andros… -grins evilly-_

_**bRaInWaVe**__: No, I'm not cruel at all, have dare you even say that. The word for it is EVIL! _

_**Ginastar**__: Thanks._

_**Johnny**__: Why poor guy? He messed up… shouldn't have done so when under Karone's supervision. :P_

_**HopelessRomantic45**__: Glad you liked, sorry for the wait._

_**Alexandra Khayman**__: Um… I made you wait… AGAIN… shame on me. Zhane and Karone are definitely cute._

_**Super Silver Ranger**__: Thanks, glad you liked it._

_**Slytherin-Angel44**__: Well, I made you wait, sorry. Glad you liked the last chapter._

**Forbidden Love**

**Chapter 19**

Ashley sighed as she looked at her homework spread on the table in front of her. She looked up at the clock and sighed.

In the past few months Carlos dropped out of school, now focusing completely on his soccer career. Their baby was growing healthily. In a few minutes she'd have to leave for her check up, but Carlos wasn't here to take her. And he had promised to be here.

Just then the phone rang and she quickly picked it up.

"Ashley." She answered.

"Hey sweets." Carlos replied, Ashley instantly wary at his apologetic tone. "Look, training ran late. I won't make it to your check up, we've only just finished. Do you think you could handle going alone this once?"

"But we were going to hear the gender of our baby." Ashley protested.

"Yeah, I know. But you'll tell me when you get home, won't you?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah, sure. Look, I need to go now if I want to be on time for the appointment. I'll see you when I get back." Ashley sighed.

"Okay. Be careful." Carlos warned unnecessarily. "I love you."

"Love you too." Ashley echoed before hanging up.

She stared at the phone. After a minute she shook herself out of her daze and pulled on her jacket, leaving the house. Half an hour later she was watching her baby on the monitor and listening to a steady heartbeat.

"Do you want to know the gender of the baby?" The doctor asked warmly.

Ashley kept on looking at the monitor, a small smile playing on her lips as she watched her baby move. As she lay there she pondered the question. She and Carlos had agreed they wanted to know, but now… Carlos wasn't here and she was just one word away from knowing…

"No, I'll let it be a surprise. I'm content knowing my baby is healthy." She replied, a motherly smile on her face.

"That's all that really matters in the end." The doctor agreed amiably. "And it's not as if you can change the gender either."

Ashley smiled and nodded, staring at the monitor for a little longer. In a few months she would hold her baby and as she looked at the small screen she found that she couldn't wait.

**Later**

She heard the front door open, indicating Carlos's homecoming. With a smile she pulled dinner out of the oven and placed it on the table just as Carlos walked into the room.

"You're just in time for dinner." She told him teasingly.

"I know, I'm sorry." Carlos replied, walking over and wrapping his arms around her. "So how are my two favourite people in the whole world?"

"We're doing just fine, the baby's growing nice and big, just perfect for this stage of pregnancy and is very healthy." She beamed.

"So what colour are we painting the nursery?" Carlos asked eagerly, rubbing her already enlarged stomach.

"Neutral." Ashley replied casually.

"Neutral? I thought we were having just one baby?"

"We are, silly, I didn't ask for the gender. I decided I want it to be a surprise after all." Ashley giggled.

"I thought we had decided together to find out." Carlos said.

"You weren't there, now were you? I didn't feel like finding out on my own and anyway, I decided I like the surprise better." Ashley answered defensively.

"Oh, I see, you're just getting back at me for not making the appointment. That's low, Ash. You _do_ realise this is supporting you, do you? _I_'m the one bringing in the money so you can study and live a comfortable life!" Carlos snipped, a little tensely.

"That's absolutely not what this is about!" Ashley snapped back, feeling a flush of rage and anger at his accusation. "How dare you even suggest that?"

"Well, stop changing your mind every five seconds then! First we were getting somewhere, then Andros showed up and you dropped me like a brick, then he dropped you and you got back to me and you choose _me_, only to end up in his bed again and then when you got pregnant you come back. To me. _Again_." Carlos rattled. "Call me when you make up your mind."

With that he turned and rushed out the apartment, slamming the door behind him. Crying Ashley dropped to the ground, suddenly not hungry anymore. Not even bothering to clean the table or change, she dragged herself off to bed and curled up, just mindful of her pregnant state.

It was well into the night when the door opened and someone crept in.

"Ash? Are you awake?" Carlos's voice sounded soft and remorseful. "I'm sorry, I overreacted, I'm just tired and there's a lot of stress on the whole team right now since we're almost at the semi-finals… please forgive me?"

Without answering Ashley pulled aside the covers on his side of the bed, the silent acceptation of his apology readily accepted, Carlos crawled into bed next to her and soon both were sound asleep.

**A Few Months Later**

Ashley sighed and placed a hand on her large stomach. The baby was always moving and kicking. Most of the time she loved it, it told her the baby was alive, happy and probably healthy. But right now it was making her feel sick. Both grandmothers to be felt sorry for her, for apparently both she and Carlos had been quiet babies.

With a groan she waddled over to the nursery and curled up in the rocking chair that she had bought. She started rocking slowly, rubbing her stomach. The baby settled down only a little, but she still felt a little queasy. She felt the strangest sensation yet going through her stomach. It was gone a moment later, but a rush of fear gripped her heart. She quickly fished her cell phone out of her pocket.

Without much thought she dialled a familiar number and impatiently drummed her fingers as the phone rang. It was picked up a few moments later.

"TJ." A grumpy and slightly out of breath voice replied.

"Teej, it's Ash." She said, gasping as the sensation rushed through her stomach again. "I think the baby's coming."

A/N: Sorry it took me so long. I needed a break from riding for a while, because I was really stuck on everything, and still am on Scarred mostly. If any of you got any suggestions there, please, they're welcome.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter even though you had to wait so long for it. Please review and assure me you don't hate me for abandoning you all like that.


	21. Chapter 20

_Summary__: The return of an old love changes the rules of the game._

_**Challon86**__: Yay, you're back… but you have been so for a while and I've just been slacking my updates, but I finally finished this thing. Glad you liked it._

_**Alexandra Khayman**__: You still don't have me… right? Good that you hate Carlos again, you will for a while longer._

_**SweetSas**__: Thanks, Rome was brilliant. Glad you liked the chapter._

_**Charmedfan90**__: Glad you liked the update, here's another one (late but still)._

_**Phantom Rogue**__: Of course I'm updating, I'm not dead yet. Thanks for helping me the last few steps lines to complete the chapter._

_**Johnny**__: I've been all over the place, that's where I've been, sorry about that._

_**bRaInWaVe**__: Yep, baby's here._

_**AstroYellow**__: I'd never leave my trusty fans, promise._

_**Mita427**__: Well, for finding that out, you have to wait another chapter._

_**PRISFAN**__: Yep, she's stupid like that. But she is having his baby, remember? That's okay, don't kill yourself over it._

_**Super Silver Ranger**__: Thanks for your forgiveness. Any chance of you updating your story any time?_

_**Slytherin-Angel44**__: It's not stripey, it's Carlos's kid, remember?_

_**Itz Rayz**__: Carlos is the father, I've told everyone that much multiple times._

_**Savingyoursoul**__: Okay, just tell me when. Glad you liked it and didn't mind the wait too much._

**Forbidden Love**

**Chapter 20**

Andros sighed as he watched the doctor's hands move above his left eye. He hated the numb feeling in his brow from the anaesthesia. It just didn't feel right to have someone stitch you up and not feel anything of it, at least, not to him. Lately pain was the only thing that reminded him he was still alive and the life he was living was indeed reality. He wouldn't purposely hurt himself though, Karone would have his head.

When he had seen the unidentified, but undeniably heavy, object plummeting down towards him, he'd half been tempted to just let it crash on his head and be done with it. It wasn't until the last moment he decided he wanted to live and dodged it… Well, for the most part anyway.

Instead of hitting the top of his head, and most likely instantly killing him, it had scraped his brow with a nasty sharp edge, leaving a deep cut above his left eye. It left him dazed and easy to transport to hospital, otherwise the jackass who dropped the offending object would have more than wished he had never been born or crossed the path of the Karovan general.

Ten minutes later he was all stitched up and ready to leave the ER. He had almost reached the exit when the doors opened and three familiar faces rushed in, one of them twisted in pain as she held her large stomach. A nurse quickly brushed past him to reach the three.

"Labour?" She inquired, not even waiting for an affirmative nod before beckoning for a wheelchair. "Let's get you up to the maternity ward. Are you the father?"

"No, but he's on his way here." TJ answered, his face twisted with concern. "Her contractions are about 9 minutes apart."

The nurse nodded and took over the wheelchair, holding it steady while TJ helped Ashley into it. Once Ashley was seated, the nurse immediately started wheeling her away, blindly assuming TJ and Cassie would follow her, which they did. A few moments later however, TJ's eyes locked with Andros's and he stopped in his tracks. Cassie halting seconds later.

"TJ what…" Cassie asked, spotting Andros. "What are you doing here?"

Without a word Andros pointed to the stitches above his eyes. A silence fell between the three of them. TJ noticed Andros's eyes shooting in the direction Ashley had been wheeled off to every so often, a strange look in his eyes.

"You're worried." He observed, startling both Cassie and Andros with breaking the silence. "Look, why don't you come to the waiting-room with us?"

"TJ!" Cassie exclaimed. "What about Carlos?"

"I'll deal with that if he makes a problem of it. I mean, there's no reason we can't try to be friends still, right?" TJ defended.

"Thanks." Andros replied softly. "I'd… I'd like that."

The three of them started in the direction of the lifts, though Ashley and the nurse were long gone. They pilled in and Cassie hit the button of the third floor. An uncomfortable silence fell over the lift as the doors closed and it started moving upwards.

"So… what happened to cause you to need stitches?" TJ finally broke the silence.

"Some idiot dropped something and I wasn't fast enough in moving out of its way." Andros shrugged.

"Oh."

Another silence fell. Andros stared at his feet. Cassie coughed quietly. "So…" She tucked some hair behind her ears. "How's Karone?"

"She's fine." Andros managed to smile. "She and Zhane moved in together."

"Tell them that we wish them the best."

"I will."

It was quiet again. The elevator stopped and they got out, silently taking seats in the waiting room in anticipation of their first junior ranger to be born.

**Later, delivery room**

Carlos looked enraged as he entered the room.

"What's wrong?" Ashley inquired, trying desperately to suppress the feeling of nausea that was threatening to overwhelm her, badly wishing the room would stop spinning.

"There's a skunk in the waiting-room." Carlos spat out.

Ashley didn't need to inquire what he meant. After everything Andros still somehow ended up in the waiting room and it was clear that he was waiting for her to give birth. She suddenly felt bad for doing this to him, but she couldn't change the past.

A sharper pain than before shot through her stomach and she gasped, nearly fainting from the intensity of the pain. In an instant Carlos was by her side.

"This baby wants out, now. These aren't normal contractions anymore." Ashley whimpered, the room now spinning more violently.

Right at that moment the doctor and nurse entered the room again and accessed the situation.

"Okay Mrs Valerte, when you feel the next contraction coming I want you to push as hard as you can." The doctor informed Ashley as he took his seat at the end of the bed.

Ashley did as she was told, listening as best as she could to the doctor's instruction and encouragements.

"The head is crowning, you're almost there. One more big push." The doctor smiled.

"I can't…" Ashley whimpered, the pain threatening to consume her.

"Of course you can, don't think about now, but later about your little baby you'll be holding. I promise you it will all be worth it." The doctor urged.

Ashley nodded and pushed, screaming at the pain it caused her. Another push and scream later her screams were joined by the healthy cries of life of a new-born babe.

"Congratulations, it's a boy."

A/N: And anything more about that boy you'll just have to wait for me to have time to write that. –grins- Hope you liked it. Review! Sorry for the late update, school's been really hectic and I've got a pile of books that need reading.


	22. Chapter 21

_Summary__: The return of an old love changes the rules of the game._

_**Charmedfan90**__: Yes, Carlos definitely is. No one is going to smack him though…_

_**Phantom Rogue**__: Yeah, Ash had a baby boy. No, having something hit his head doesn't make Andros a Zhane, there's nothing to hurt up there and yes that was Scarred too._

_**Savingyoursoul**__: Sure you can… Yeah, Andros is a poor man today, isn't he?_

_**bRaInWaVe**__: You really aren't glad?_

_**Johnny**__: Well, here's the next which didn't take as long as the last, now did it?_

_**Challon86**__: Yeah, school sucks sometimes. Of course Andros would stay in hospital, he's crazy about Ash. I swear I'll catch up on your story as soon as I have some spare time._

_**GinaStar**__: Thanks._

_**Alexandra Khayman**__: Here's more._

_**Super Silver Ranger**__: What's wrong with a boy? I'm sad you won't be continuing your story, but I guess that's just life._

_**AstroYellow**__: Of course you'll see the end of this. I never abandon a story too easily. This fast enough for you? My beta has been busy, so there was some delay there._

**Forbidden Love**

**Chapter 21**

TJ, Cassie and Andros jumped to their feet when the door to the delivery room opened, ready to congratulate the brand new father. However they were taken aback when Carlos's hand closed around Andros's neck and lifted him off the ground, pinning him up against the wall.

"Carlos, what…" Andros tried asking, gasping for air, but he was cut off.

"You…. you…" Carlos fumed, before words failed him and he punched Andros in the face.

Security came running, having been alerted by a nurse who had been in the hall. They barely managed to free Andros from Carlos's grasp and then drag the enraged soccer star off to cool down some. A nurse tentatively offered Andros an ice pack for his already darkening eye.

"You should have someone take a look at that, he might have broken something with that hit." She told him quietly as Andros accepted the pack from her.

"I'm fine." Andros told her sincerely, managing a small smile. "But thank you anyway."

"What the hell got into him?" Cassie asked as she came to stand next to Andros, pulling his hand with the ice pack away to study his eye.

Then the doctor and a nurse came out of the room, the doctor immediately left, but the nurse came over.

"Excuse me, are you with Mrs Valerte?" She asked and they nodded. "She's asking for someone named Andros?"

"That's me." Andros nearly choked.

"Go in." The nurse urged and left.

Andros looked at TJ and Cassie; all the colour had drained from his face. Cassie, sighed, suddenly sorry for him, and gave him a little nudge.

"Go on, maybe it will clear something up." She smiled encouragingly.

Andros nodded weakly and cautiously walked over to the door. He looked back one last time and after an encouraging nod from TJ, knowing that at least he'd have two friends behind him no matter what, he opened the door and got in.

The newborn was whimpering, lying in a small crib next to the bed, but Ashley wasn't making a move to comfort the infant. She looked up when he entered and he was shocked to find tears streaking down her cheeks.

"He can't stay here." She sobbed. "Please take him with you. Please take him with you so I don't have to worry. I can't… Please…"

"What…" Andros started to ask.

"Just look at him." Ashley cut him off abruptly.

Tentatively Andros walked over to the crib with the whimpering boy. He looked at the baby and took a step back. The hair on the child's head was not black but brown, brown with blonde streaks in it. It hit him hard and he carefully reached out, running a finger along the soft little cheek. This wasn't Carlos's son, but his.

"Please take him." Ashley was begging now. "I don't know what Carlos would do to him. Take him. Give him a home. Give him what I can't, please."

With one last look at _his_ young son he nodded.

"Go, now." Her eyes were brighter, a little desperate. "I beg you. Take him before Carlos comes back." Ashley's voice was wavering now. "I know… you'll take good care of him. Please, just – just go now before I…" She paused, and swallowed. "I know I'll start begging to keep him, and I can't – I just can't; not while I know that…" Her gaze dropped. "Please."

Andros nodded again and without saying a word he picked up the boy, giving her one last look, tears gathering in his eyes. Then he left.

The moment he stepped out of the room TJ and Cassie were on him with a tidal wave of questions. He silenced it by merely showing the child in his arms.

"You're going back to KO-35 and taking him with you, aren't you?" Cassie sighed.

"I have to, Ashley fears for his life if she keeps him. You saw Carlos, he lost it." Andros replied softy.

"I'll give you a ride to NASADA." TJ offered quickly. "Just let us know if you need anything, we'll take care of it."

Andros looked at him, then at Cassie, who nodded in agreement. Even with the stitches and his black eye, he managed a grateful look.

**Delivery-room**

Tears were streaming once again, freely on her cheeks. How could this have happened? She was so sure her boy had been Carlos's child and that she and Andros had been careful. She hadn't even dared to hold her baby and that was tearing at her heart right now.

She had been a mother for a whole five minutes before losing both the people she loved most.

**An hour later**

Andros sighed and stroked the little boy's cheek again, watching him sleep contently. He barely had been able to manage, but the Synthetron managed to provide everything he needed to take care of the boy. He would need some help. Karone would probably be more than willing to.

He'd taken his bottle eagerly, much to Andros's relief. He didn't know what he'd do if the boy wouldn't feed. What did he really know of children? Really? He knew absolutely nothing about taking care of them, that was for sure.

"You need a name." Andros suddenly realised as he stared at his son. He exhaled. "Just great, why couldn't your mom have named you before giving you to me? I'm no good at this."

The baby boy just slept on, oblivious to his father's worries. This brought a smile to Andros's face. The boy just looked so innocent.

"Well, there's one name I had been thinking about… back when your mom and I were still dating, before this whole mess. I know it's stupid, considering marriage and even half picking out a name for a child and then just leaving her for no reason at all. I think I was just scared." He explained to the baby, who's eyes now blinked open, but he kept quiet. "But you don't want to hear this all now when you can't remember. I guess that's a story for another day somewhere in the far future. You want a name most of all, don't you? Well, I'll call you Dyre. You like that?"

Almost as if in reply Dyre gurgled.

"Dyre it is then." Andros laughed, picking up his son and holding him close. "We'll figure this out together, I promise."

A/N: Hope you liked it. Please review. And you didn't really think I'd have Ash have Carlos's kid… did you?


	23. Chapter 22

_Summary__: The return of an old love changes the rules of the game._

_**Challon**__: Yeah, that was kinda obvious, especially with me denying it at every turn. Yes, there's a trip to KO-35 in Ashley's future… but how far?_

_**Johnny**__: I know I am, and let me tell you, you weren't the only one._

_**Alexandra Khayman**__: -is squashed- Of course I'll deny Dyre being Andros's child before his birth, that's the whole point of the story._

_**SweetSas**__: Well, not completely impossible, but NEVER an A/C kid… ever. Carlos will be doing even more stupid things… as you will read in this chapter._

_**PRISFAN**__: Glad some people can see right through me, things would be boring if they didn't. Don't worry, Carlos's won't do anything too bad to Ash._

_**bRaInWaVe**__: Really? Wow, I must be good._

_**AA Lover**__: Yeah right, first you'd have to find it :P_

_**Charmedfan90**__: Yep, she should._

_**Arwennicole**__: Thanks for reviewing. I promise they'll end up together eventually._

_**Ginastar**__: Yeah, I did._

_**Phantom Rogue**__: Nope, she won't. Nope, Andros good daddy._

_**Mita427**__: Glad you liked._

**Forbidden Love**

**Chapter 22**

Andros opened the front door of his apartment to come face to face with a murderous looking little sister.

"You've got some guts." She snapped as she pushed her way past him, followed by a bemused Zhane. "Not a word that you're coming back and then no message when you do. We had to find out from rumours and docking files. Not to mention what exactly those rumors were talking about…"

She trailed off when she walked into the living room and spotted Dyre lying on the couch, secured with a cushion.

"Explain." She demanded as she rounded on her brother.

Her loud voice disturbed Dyre and the little boy started shrieking. Andros decided to ignore his sister for a moment and gently picked the baby up. Karone looked like she was about to erupt, but Zhane laid his hand on her shoulder to catch her attention and shook his head. Together they watched their brother rock and bounce Dyre in an attempt to settle him.

"Andros?" Karone asked, more softly now.

"Say hi to your nephew." Andros answered, not looking up at them. "His name's Dyre."

Without a word Zhane walked over and took Dyre out of his arms, handing the little boy to Karone before pulling Andros into a silent hug. Suddenly everything seemed to register in Andros's mind, the full force of all emotions he had pushed aside crashing down upon him and he cried onto Zhane's shoulder.

"It's okay, we're here." Zhane soothed, sitting Andros down on the couch.

He glanced over his shoulder to find Karone already seated in one of the comfortable armchairs.

"I'll be right back." He told them and entered the kitchen.

True to his word he emerged moments later holding three steaming mugs. He placed one on the coffee table in front of Karone, pressed the second into Andros's hands and kept the last for himself.

"Tell me how you came to have this kid as your son." Zhane said as he sat down next to Andros on the couch. "You haven't been sleeping around, have you?"

Andros cast him a small smile and shook his head, sighing ruefully.

"Even I can't wrap my mind around it. But… Dyre is the baby Ash was having."

"Wait… I thought the kid was Carlos's." Zhane asked confused.

"So did everyone, even Ashley. Carlos lost it when he turned out to be my son. Security had to drag him away to keep from throttling me."

"But why did you take him?" Karone asked, glancing up from Dyre who was contently suckling her finger.

"Ashley didn't exactly trust Carlos around him. Better to have him far away and know he's alive than close and knowing Carlos could snap any moment." Andros sighed, taking a sip of his drink.

The warm liquid soothed him and he recognized it immediately, sending Zhane a thankful look. The drink was a mixture of honey, native Karovan fruits, water and just enough liquor to leave a warm afterglow in your throat.

"He's a darling." Karone decided as she looked back down. "If you need any help, you know we're here, right?"

"You… you don't mind?" Andros asked tentatively.

"No." Karone shook her head, smiling sadly. "It just wasn't meant to be for us just yet. It's not as if there won't be other chances." She smiled bravely.

Andros nodded and stared at his baby son in his sister's arms.

"Actually… I could use some help right now. I'm not really prepared to raise a baby. I don't even have anything to take care of a kid."

Karone looked at Zhane thoughtfully for a moment, but then got up and handed Zhane the boy again.

"You're baby-sitting. Drink that up, bro, we're going shopping. You'll need furniture, clothes, diapers, and a new house."

"New house?" The two men asked in unison, looking rather shocked.

"Of course." Karone replied, looking at them as if they had lost their brains somewhere. "This is a _one_ bedroom-apartment; you'll want a proper nursery before long. And Dyre will need his own bedroom when he gets older, you might as well move now."

Andros nodded and quickly drained his mug. Then he got up and signalled to Karone that he would be there in a moment before disappearing into his bedroom. He emerged strapping his morpher to his wrist.

"If there's anything wrong, call me." He told Zhane, indicating to his wrist.

"Got it." Zhane nodded, watching Karone's amused smile.

"You're already getting the hang of being a parent." Karone told him, catching his hand and dragging him out of the door behind her.

**Earth**

Ashley stared at the offensive magazine on the coffee table. It had been Carlos's idea after he had calmed down and found both Andros and her son gone from their lives. She hadn't liked it much, but it was the only way, really. There had been enough rumours about her affair as it was. Confirming that rumour by having his baby would have totally crushed Carlos's image.

But that didn't make reading those headlines any easier.

'Baby of soccer-star Valerte stillborn'

Tears sprang into her eyes and she quickly got up and walked away. Somehow she ended up in front of the bright nursery that had been made for her baby. Shelves were filled with stuffed toys, a dresser with baby-clothes, a changing table prepared with diapers… and a crib, all ready for the baby that would never come home.

The tears started rolling down her cheeks and she pressed her hand to her mouth to suppress the sobs. Carlos was off training again, probably having told his team she needed time alone and he had to keep his mind of his 'dead son'.

She just hoped she had made the right decision.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Please review?


	24. Chapter 23

_Summary__: The return of an old love changes the rules of the game._

_**GinaStar**__: Thanks._

_**Super Silver Ranger**__: that's okay, I know the school problems. Why should I stop torturing Ash? It's fun!_

_**Challon**__**86**__: I've written two whole lines for Scarred, will you update BtM now? Don't worry all will come out eventually._

_**bRaInWaVe**__: I don't think they would try to murder the other person though. Karone and Zhane are definitely angels._

_**Savingyoursoul**__: -laughs- Sure you can help them, just don't kill Dyre when he starts crying, it's a natural accuracy._

_**PRISFAN**__: Glad you agree, don't worry, she'll leave him eventually. You can join Savingyoursoul to help him._

_**Charmedfan90**__: Yeah, she's a good sis._

_**DemonWitch**__: Glad you like it. here's more_

**Forbidden Love**

**Chapter 23**

Ashley lay alone in bed, trying to sleep. Carlos had been playing home, but was still at the after party with his team. She hoped against all hope that he wouldn't get back into his drinking-habit, the one that had initially ruined their relationship. Though she knew that after her baby had been born Andros's, that was an idle hope.

She still couldn't figure out when she could've gotten pregnant from Andros, she was so sure they had always been careful.

Suddenly Ashley sat up in bed with a gasp. She couldn't believe she hadn't remembered.

_She slowly ground her hips to Andros's. The look of pure torture on his face was priceless and she leaned in to kiss him. He eagerly returned the kiss, trying to coax her into stopping her slow torture._

"_Please, Ash." He begged her softly._

"_Why?" She replied innocently, continuing to move ever so slowly up and down. "I might spill water over the edge and you'd have to clean it up."_

_He grabbed ahold of her hips with a growl, effectively freezing her into place for a moment._

"_I don't care about spilled water, it's just freaking water, Ash." He groaned._

"_You really want it?" She grinned, wiggling her hips a little causing him to groan again._

"_A-hash." He whined._

_In reply Ashley crushed her lips to his and once he released her hips, she ground them to him in a much for satisfying pace. Andros reacted to it almost immediately, deepening the kiss and begging for entrance. The sounds of water spilling over the edge of the tub were ignored._

_She pulled back and screamed when the friction between them pushed her over the edge. Andros's soft moans turned into groans again as her walls tightened around him, increasing his pleasure._

_He joined her only a few moments later and suddenly they froze. As he had come, Ashley felt the condom inside her fill up, swelling, just like always. But then a warm feeling spread through her stomach. Something she wasn't supposed to feel and the feeling of the filled condom had disappeared._

_The two stared at each other with wide eyes, both realising what had happened. Common sense started to kick in and Ashley shrugged._

"_What are the chances I'll get pregnant of this one torn condom? Next to nil? There's nothing to worry about." She told him, placing a kiss on his lips, before getting out of the bath. "Anyway, with the way Carlos and I have been trying lately, I wouldn't be surprised if I was pregnant already."_

"_I really don't want to know about you and Carlos, you know." Andros grimaced, getting out of the bath too and dumping the torn latex in the trashcan. "I'd much rather hear about you and me."_

_Ashley laughed and nodded._

"_Carlos doesn't beat you, don't worry, but we have safe sex, Carlos and I don't." Ash shrugged._

"_Glad to know I'm still your number one." Andros grinned, wrapping his arms around her. "I love you."_

"_Love you too." Ashley replied._

"How in the world could I have gotten pregnant that one time with Andros while Carlos and I were trying so hard?" Ashley muttered. Tears sprung into her eyes as her heart ached for her baby. "How could the world be so cruel?"

She lay back down under the covers and curled up into a tight ball, crying herself into a restless and troubled sleep.

**KO-35**

Andros smiled as he spotted two familiar faces in the group of newly returned colonists, even after all these years they hadn't all managed to return and every so often a new group would find their way home.

"Mom! Dad!" He exclaimed, walking over and pulling them into a tight hug, feeling a wash of relief as the two people he had adored most returned to him. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you. No one could tell me what happened to you, we feared the worst."

"We?" His mother inquired suspiciously.

Zhane came over, pushing Karone along. Andros took Dyre from her while she was awkwardly reunited with their parents. She was welcomed back in their arms warmly though, no matter how uncomfortable it might have been, and she relaxed considerably. Zhane was greeted just as warmly, before curiosity got the better of them and they turned to Andros again.

"And who is this?" His mother asked, studying the baby in her son's arms.

"This is your grandson, Dyre." Andros smiled slightly.

He saw her looked between Dyre and Karone, and he realised her thoughts.

"Mine." He added quickly, saving Karone, who looked at him in relief. "I'll tell you later."

"Where's his mother?" His father wanted to know. "Aren't you married?"

"Well, no… it's a long story really…" Andros tried to explain.

Karone absentmindedly toyed with the ring on her finger; it was so recent that it still felt foreign no matter how much she admired it. Even with the slight pain in his eyes, Andros had been genuinely happy for them when they told him this morning. With a small smile at him she quickly butted in to save him this time.

"How about we go home and get you up to date on everything that's been happening since KO-35 was evacuated? And then maybe you could help us with planning the wedding…"

"What wedding?" Their mother asked, turning on her.

"Mine and Zhane's." Karone smiled, showing her ring. "He… he asked me yesterday."

There was a pregnant silence for a moment, but then their mother squealed and put her arm through Karone's, walking off in a random direction (which happened to be the right one) and dragging her daughter with her. Andros had a hard time not to laugh as he caught his mother babbling about all the things that needed to be done and how everything should look for her darling daughter's perfect wedding.

"Well that will keep sufficiently busy enough not to bug you to much about the raising of her grandson… for now." His father commented.

"Let's hope it stays that way." Andros sighed, knowing fully well how his mother could be.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Please review.


	25. Chapter 24

_Summary__: The return of an old love changes the rules of the game._

_**GinaStar**__: Yeah, go them._

_**DemonWitch**__: And here's another one._

_**Phantom Rogue**__: No, I'm going to make her suffer for years and years and she won't meet Dyre until he's all grown up and she's a granny, how does that sound?_

_**HopelessRomantic45**__: -screaming- you said the forbidden 'S'-word! Now you'll be doomed to spend the rest of your life in that hell!_

_**Challon86**__: No, I won't allow them and Andros agrees with me. We've taken quite some counsel about this. I'll read your update… um.. next week after Christmas or something. I've still been too swamped to sit down and read it._

_**SweetSas**__: SAS! You said the forbidden 'S'-word too! Kill your old computer! Never will I forget that. Fijne Kerst en een Gelukkig Nieuwjaar… I'll be in London counting down._

_**Super Silver Ranger**__: Another doomed soul who said the forbidden 'S'-word!_

_**bRaInWaVe**__: Poor you and stupid fanfiction!_

**Forbidden Love**

**Chapter 24**

Andros woke up with a groan to the sound of Dyre's cries. Reluctantly he pulled himself out of bed and made his way to the nursery. His young son was screaming out his lungs. Andros leaned on the edge of his crib and started down at the crying two and a half-month-old baby.

"What's wrong with you now? I fed you less than an hour ago." Andros commented, glancing at the clock.

The boy just kept on screaming and Andros resigned himself to picking him up. Carrying the child over to the changing table, he checked his diaper and pulled away with a sigh as he realized that it wasn't the cause of his cries.

When he brushed some of the hairs sticking to the boy's sweaty forehead away, he frowned.

"You're not getting sick on me, are you?"

With a sigh he cradled Dyre in his arms and walked to the bathroom. There he balanced the boy on one arm and drenched a washcloth in cold water. After wringing it out, he gently wiped Dyre's little face with it.

He was pleasantly surprised when a corner of the cloth entered Dyre's mouth and the boy settled down, closing his mouth and sucking on it. Andros looked down at him amazed. His sleepy mind was racing past all the possibilities of what could make a baby cry and shut up when something was put into their mouths besides hunger, of course the slight fever had to be added to that too.

Deciding he'd ask his mother in the morning, but wasn't going to take any chances right now, he took out two towels and walked back to his own room. Carefully he laid Dyre down on his bed. The boy was now clutching the washcloth, so he didn't have to worry about that falling.

He unfolded the towels and rolled both of them up, placing them on either side of the baby. When he was satisfied that he couldn't roll away and off the bed, Andros laid down himself, as close to Dyre as he dared, facing the little boy. Happy giggles and gurgles came from the child now and Andros smiled. He turned off the lights and let his head fall onto the pillow. The familiar sounds of the night slowly lulled him back to sleep.

**The next morning**

Andros woke up and found Dyre still lying next to him. The little boy was still fast asleep, the washcloth lying forgotten next to him. His face was no longer flushed with sweat, but when Andros reached out, his forehead was still slightly warmer than usual.

"We'll just ask your granny later." He promised the boy.

He got up and decided to risk taking a quick shower. He needn't worry because when he returned to his room, Dyre's hadn't moved an inch and wasn't showing any signs of waking. Andros didn't mind and walked over to the com-set in this room. He typed in a few commands and the panel made contact with the one in the kitchen, keeping an open transmission.

Satisfied with himself, he left the room and went to the kitchen to get himself some breakfast.

It wasn't until half an hour later that sounds started coming from the com, soon followed by the wails of an extremely unhappy baby. Andros laughed and shook his head. He quickly shut the link and rushed to the bidding of his son.

The moment he picked the boy up, he noticed two things: the added weight of a soiled diaper and the insistent grumbles of a famished baby.

"Clean diaper goes before food. Sorry, kiddo, but I think you'll feel much better once I get that dirty thing away from you." He told the child, picking up the washcloth from the bed. "Here, suck on this for a while."

The boy looked at him curiously, his wails turning into whimpers, but he happily took the washcloth and put a corner into his mouth. Small threads of baby drool leaked from his mouth as he let out a quiet gurgle.

Andros smiled at the baby and walked into the nursery. The boy was quickly rid of his diaper and given a new one. Smiling to himself, Andros dumped the old diaper into the garbage, pleased that he was getting much better at this rather unsavoury part of parenthood.

He was in the kitchen preparing Dyre's bottle when the com chimed, indicting an incoming call. He sighed and walked off, Dyre cradled in his arm, still sucking on the washcloth.

"Mom." He smiled. "I was just about to call you later."

"How's my dearest grandson doing?" His mother asked, ignoring him completely.

"Actually." Andros said, rather loudly to catch his mother's attention, startling Dyre a little. "I wanted to ask you something."

"Is something wrong? I'll be right over, don't move!" She said immediately, reaching out to cut the connection.

"MOM!" Andros warned. "He's fine as far as I can tell. It's just that he woke up last night about an hour after he already ate. I think he had a slight fever, but he's fine now. But the odd thing about it was that he quieted when I pressed a moist washcloth to his face and he started sucking on the corner."

His mother stared at him with big unblinking eyes as if he had just sprouted a second head.

"Mom?" He tried after a while.

"You might want to buy a bite ring today. I think your little man is teething." His mother told him as if in a daze.

"Mom, are you okay?"

"You actually unconsciously did something right… I guess you _do_ have it in you to be a good daddy and raise a child on your own. Who ever would've guessed?"

Before he could reply, Dyre started whimpering and his mother quickly perked at the sound of her grandson's discomfort.

"Do you need me to…?"

"_No_ mom, I was just making his bottle when you called. He's only hungry and cranky for not having his bottle yet. You don't have to come over. I can handle it. But…" He sighed and then shrugged, smiling at his mom. "Thanks for the advice on the teething bit. Bye mom."

He quickly turned off the com before his mother had the chance to open her mouth. He really loved her, but sometimes she could just be really tiring, especially when it came to Dyre. He believed he was doing a great job for someone who didn't know the first thing about babies, but he couldn't seem to be doing anything right in his mother's eyes. Even the way he fastened the diapers seemed to be wrong. Like it really mattered if the sticky parts were straight or not; Dyre certainly didn't care as long as he got to fill the diaper up again.

"Your granny's being obnoxious again." He informed the little boy. "But at least she was of some help. If only you could just tell me you're getting teeth, it would save us both a lot of trouble."

Dyre just gurgled happily in reply when he spotted the bottle in his father's hands, his chubby little hands reaching out for it.

"Sure, all you care about is food, sleep, a clean diaper and attention twenty-four/seven." Andros laughed, giving Dyre his bottle and watching the boy in his arms drink eagerly. "We'll go out and get you that ring when you finish it."

Dyre just stared up at him, his clumsy hands desperately and possessively clinging to his bottle even though he couldn't even support it on his own yet.

"I love you, little man." Andros smiled, kissing Dyre's forehead. "If only your mommy could be here with us, life would be perfect."

A/N: Hope you liked it. Isn't Andros cute with his little boy? Please review!


	26. Chapter 25

_Summary__: The return of an old love changes the rules of the game._

_**DemonWitch**__: Yeah, I know. I had to go through it again not too long ago with some bloody buggers they dare to call wisdom teeth._

_**HopelessRomantic45**__: Glad you liked._

_**Arwennicole**__: Of course he didn't, he's a bloody idiot._

_**GinaStar**__: Almost all fathers do… mine's still that way too._

_**Charmedfan80**__: No he's not, she'll have to come to him._

_**Celeron Red**__: Yeah, Andros is the best._

_**Slytherin-Angel44**__: You're wish is my command._

_**PRISFAN**__: Patients and all will be revealed._

_**AstroYellow**__: Here's another chapter for your enjoyment. Hope you like._

_**Challon86**__: Here's another chapter, maybe I'm finally going to make some progress in finishing my stories._

_**Alexandra Khayman**__: Hey, never mind apologizing, you reviewed, didn't you? Doesn't matter when, you still did._

_**Phantom Rogue**__: Would be funny to write a story where Andros is a bad daddy… -grins- You can do that :P_

**Forbidden Love**

**Chapter 25**

Andros looked up in mild surprise. He was in the process of picking up his crying son from his crib when the doorbell rang. Quickly taking the infant into his arms, he started down the hall to the stairs, all senses on high alert.

"Who would be at the door at this time of night?" He asked Dyre softly, but the boy just kept on wailing.

As he stood for the door, he realised he was only wearing the sweatpants he used as pyjamas. A moment later he decided he didn't care; it was in the middle of the night and if it weren't for Dyre, whoever it was was getting him out of bed.

His eyes widened when he opened the door and saw Ashley standing there. She was shifting her weight from one foot to the other and back again nervously. Her eyes fell on the crying infant in his arms and tears seemed to suddenly water her eyes.

He couldn't help but the worst thoughts rushing through his mind. What if she and Carlos patched up their marriage and wanted to have Dyre back? He didn't think he could live without his son; after these past three months, the nights would just be too empty.

"Come in." He offered, now noticing the chill of the night air and he shivered.

Ashley stepped in gratefully and he pointed to the living-room as he closed the door again. After glancing at her retreating back, he sighed and quickly sealed the house. He really didn't want to have to do this, but she wasn't taking Dyre from him.

He turned up the lights in the living-room and watched Ashley standing in the middle of the room for a few moments. She looked rather lost and sad, staring at the still crying baby in his arms.

"Do you want to hold him?" He offered reluctantly.

"Are you sure?" Ashley asked tentatively, obviously having heard his reluctance in his voice.

"It's easier fixing his bottle if I have two hands to use, anyway."

Ashley carefully accepted the squirming baby into her arms. She looked rather scared holding him and didn't need to be prompted to sit down when Dyre started to squirm even more. Andros watched them for a moment longer before heading into the kitchen.

He carefully listened to every sound coming from the living-room as he started fixing his son's bottle, surprised to find the crying slowly turning into whimpering.

Once the bottle was ready he walked back into the living-room and watched Ashley holding Dyre, who was now happily sucking on her index finger. The sight tugged painfully at his heart. It wasn't fair to any of them, but there just wasn't any other way.

Ashley looked up at him and smiled sadly, tears now clearly shining in her eyes.

"Did you know this is the first time I've even got to hold him?" She muttered softly.

"Do you…" Andros started, biting his lip before offering. "Do you want to give him his bottle?"

Ashley's eyes widened and she nodded quietly. Andros sat down next to her and handed her the bottle. He watched her closely as she offered the boy his bottle instead of her finger.

"I… How's Carlos?" Andros asked after a moment.

"I… um… we… I left him." Ashley sighed before explaining. "He told the press the baby was still born. I thought it was for the best… but… Well, he wanted us to have a child, and it just didn't feel right. Our marriage never quite was the same again and I started longing for my baby more and more. We did nothing but fight anymore, so I filed for a divorce and it was just made final this afternoon."

"So… why are you here?" Andros asked tentatively, not trying to sound too eager or accusing. "If I can ask, of course."

"It's your house, your planet!" Ashley laughed softly. "Of course you can ask. And I came here to see my son, finally. To hold him, love him and right the mistake I keep making for so long."

"And that would be?" Andros asked softly.

"Letting you go and not chasing you, not fighting to be with you." Ashley muttered. "If you'll still have me that is…"

"I don't know, Ash." Andros sighed, sitting down on the couch. "I'll have to think about it."

"I understand." Ashley whispered, a tear now escaping her eye and rolling down her cheek.

"I still love you as much as I always did." Andros admitted. "But I can't deny that you hurt me. I have to know that I can trust you won't change your mind again. How can I be sure you're not going to return to Carlos again in a while, because you want to give your relationship with him yet another shot?"

"Because he bloody well cheated on me before I even considered sleeping with you." Ashley exclaimed, a sudden temper flaring. "And not even once either."

"I'm sorry." Andros offered, holding his arms out for Dyre when he noticed the little boy had finished his bottle.

Ashley handed him over reluctantly and stalked off into the kitchen with the empty bottle. He ignored the sounds of the tap running and concentrated solely on his young son. He was so absorbed in burping the infant and rocking him back to sleep that he didn't notice Ashley standing in the door opening watching him.

"You're a good father." She whispered softly when he finally noticed her. "It pains my heart to give him up, but it would shatter it more if I'd take him away from you. I'll leave now… But… could I? Could I at least come visit some times? Just to hold him and see him grow?"

Andros felt his resolve falter and sighed again.

"Where are you staying?" He asked.

"I don't know yet." Ashley admitted. "I packed my bags and checked into a hotel when I found Carlos cheating on me and once the divorce was final I was on the first shuttle here without arranging anything."

"I'll have your bags send over. You can stay in the guestroom for the time being. After all… he's your son too."

A smile now graced Ashley's face, together with a grateful expression.

"Thank you. I don't know how I can repay you for this." She said.

"Prove to me you'll stay." Andros replied. "Follow me, this little one needs to go back to bed. I'll show you your room at the same time and then I'll call to have your bags brought here."

Ashley strayed in the door opening of the nursery while Andros put Dyre back in his crib before he showed her the guestroom. She was closing the door watching his walk to his own room.

"Andros?" She called and he turned around. "I… I love you…"

A sad smile appeared on his lips.

"I love you too." He replied.

Then he turned his back to her again and entered his room, closing the door behind him. Ashley sighed and closed her door too. He had already offered her more than she expected him to. Maybe there really was a chance to set this thing right still.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Please review.


	27. Chapter 26

_Summary__: The return of an old love changes the rules of the game._

_**Charmedfan90**__: Well, read and find out._

_**Alexandra Khayman**__: Yep, Dyre is a sweety._

_**Johnny**__: Thanks, here's another one._

_**GinaStar**__: Thanks._

_**Sunflowerlily**__: Of course he will… he's Andros :D_

_**Celeron Red**__: He's Andros… he's too cute not to._

_**Challon86**__: Even more glee for you now._

_**Savingyoursoul**__: Well, I've been busy too. Here's another chapter to enjoy._

_**Mita427**__: Not soon, but hope this is worth your wait._

_**Super Silver Ranger**__: It's okay, I know all about school giving trouble. Enjoy the next chapter._

**Forbidden Love**

**Chapter 26**

Dark surrounded him and he sighed. Time seemed to slowly creep by for Andros. Everyone had been very surprised to find Ashley on KO-35 and not everyone in his family received her well, mainly his parents. Karone and Zhane had been welcoming enough, but like him were not yet too eager to get emotionally too close. At one point Andros had decided to offer her to take up the guestroom more permanently to avoid any money issue in her looking for another place to stay.

Ashley was showing all signs of staying, though. She was still designing some in her spare time, but had found a job at a day-care centre and was thoroughly enjoying it. They now had their lives so perfectly balanced so that only one day every week Dyre would be at his grandparents for baby-sitting that both Andros and Ashley would often forget they weren't really together.

Andros would drop everything and take the plunge into their relationship again if it weren't for the fact Ashley would not talk about her divorce and that bothered him to no end. If she didn't consider it relevant for him to know, he wouldn't open his heart again in fear of her returning to Carlos another time. Ashley had assured him Dyre would keep her with him, but he didn't want his son to be the reason for them being in a relationship.

Today he had been working late and by the time he had finally left, he realised Dyre would be in bed and fast asleep by the time he arrived at home. He had decided months ago when it first happened that he hated not being there to put his little boy to bed. Ashley would probably have waited with dinner, through. He had told her not to, but somehow he knew she had. And indeed when he opened the door the smell of dinner greeted him and Ashley's voice called it would be ready in a minute.

As he pulled his jacket off he decided it was now or never. With a sigh he walked into the kitchen, watching Ashley's back at the stove for a moment.

"Ash, we need to talk."

She turned around, looking surprised at his words.

"About?"

"Those three months between Dyre's birth and you showing up on my doorstep." Andros replied, face set to show no emotions.

"No." Ashley answered through clenched teeth.

"It's either talk or I'll start procedures to have sole custody of Dyre and have you out of his life." Andros threatened.

"You wouldn't." Ashley gasped, suddenly looking horrified.

"I would." Andros said, trying to be firm, but finding it hard not to give in and admit she was right.

Ashley looked near tears, but nodded. She put the pan off the stove and placed it in the oven to keep it warm. Then started into the living-room and curled up into a chair.

_**Flashback**_

_Ashley smiled at the baby in her arms. The little girl was softly dozing, tiny hands curled up into little fists and little eyelids fluttering ever so slightly and tiny hairs, soft as down, tangled ever so slightly. Tara sat next to her and smiled at the two of them._

"_She's a beauty, Tara." Ashley praised, holding the little girl just a little closer._

"_Tyra looks like her daddy, don't you think?" Tara inquired._

_Ashley nodded and handed the infant back to her mother, leaving an emptiness in her arms and heart. The longing to hold her own child felt light it would brim over to consume her. Two and a half months had passed since she had given birth and still the world thought the child had been still born._

"_Tara? If I were to tell you something… a secret…" Ashley suddenly blurted out._

"_My lips are sealed." Tara assured, wondering what could be bothering her friend._

"_I… you know I had an affair with my old boyfriend, right?"_

"_Yeah, the speculations were all over the tabloids."_

"_Well, I thought it was over and that me and Carlos could have a fresh start with our baby on the way. But…" Ashley sighed and took a deep breath. "My son wasn't stillborn, Tara! But it turned out Carlos wasn't the father after all and he went wild. I told Andros to go back home and take the baby with him. I thought I could do it. I thought I could forget about the kid and be happy with Carlos. He's forgiven me and is planning our family and… And I can't do it! I can't help but think of my baby. I can't help but want to hold him and hug him and kiss him and know him. I want my baby to know me."_

_Tara drew Ashley into a one-armed embrace and held her tightly._

"_I can't say I know how you feel, but I do know what it feels like to want to hold your baby." She whispered. "I wish I could promise everything to be alright, but I know that's too dangerous a promise to make. You should go and talk to Carlos about this. Tell him you want to visit your son, to hold your baby. Just because you have a child somewhere else doesn't mean you can't still have a family with him."_

"_That's just part of the problem." Ashley sobbed. "I don't want to have to pretend he's dead! I want to just tell the truth and be able to have him over. And the thought of having a child with Carlos… I can't describe it, but it feels wrong. I feel dirty just thinking about it."_

"_Oh, sweetheart." Tara sighed, holding Ashley as close as she could without dropping little Tyra._

_Just at that moment Dylan walked in, hair still damp. He raised his eyebrows, but Tara shook her head slightly. Dylan came over and took his daughter from her so she could comfort Ashley a little better. They didn't know how long they sat there, but finally Ashley managed to pull herself together again._

"_I'm sorry." She sniffled._

"_It's okay." Tara smiled. "Just go talk to Carlos."_

"_I'll go talk to him right now." Ashley replied, a small smile appearing on her face._

_She said goodbye to her two friend and quickly drove to the hotel she and Carlos were staying in. With good faith she got into the elevator and a bounce entered her step as she neared their hotel room. Soon she might be able to see her little boy and the mere possibility heightened her spirits._

_The key slipped into the door and it swung open. For a moment she stood shocked, then the smile on her face fell._

"_You bastard!" She shrieked and then rushed from the hotel._

_**End flashback**_

"Tara and Dylan allowed me to sleep over at their hotel. Carlos tried to talk it over, but Dylan admitted he had known for a while and it wasn't the first girl…" Ashley whispered. "I don't blame him. The team is just too loyal to each other and he confessed he had cheated on Tara once as well. He had already confessed to Tara… They think Tyra could very well be the result of that confession."

Andros opened his arms and Ashley all but launched herself into them. The warmth of is embrace soothed the pain of being cheated more than her divorce had and she melted in his arms. Andros stroked her hair and whispered sweet little nothingness into her ear.

"I'm sorry." He whispered eventually.

"No, you had a right to know." Ashley protested. "And honestly, I feel better for telling you."

They stayed in the embrace for a little longer, before the rumble of Andros's stomach had Ashley draw back with a smile. They ate in silence, no more words needed to be spoken that evening. And when they finally turned in for the night, Ashley was curled up once again in Andros's embrace, her head resting on his chest.

Andros placed a long and tender kiss on her lips and Ashley had to smile. At the moment, life couldn't be more perfect than this.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Please Review. And no, this is not the end just yet.


	28. Chapter 27

_Summary__: The return of an old love changes the rules of the game._

_**Phantom Rogue**__: Yeah, but then again, they weren't made for each other like Andros and Ashley are. So it's kinda predictable they'd screw up._

_**Celeron Red**__: Thanks._

_**GinaStar**__: Actually, the divorce was finalized before she came back to Andros, as was stated in chapter… 25 I think._

_**Charmedfan90**__: Well, here is the next! Enjoy._

_**AznIntegra**__: Yeah and he cheated on her with so much more girls than she did on him. And he was to first to cheat too!_

_**Challon86**__: Andros is so loyal, you'd almost think he was a dog. Dogs should be jealous of the loyalty he has!_

_**HopelessRomantic45**__: Yeah, well, couldn't deliver a instant family. She hurt Andros before, so he wasn't quiet sure she wouldn't do it again._

_**Alexandra Khayman**__: I have about a chapter or two more in this story. This soon enough an update for you?_

**Forbidden Love**

**Chapter 27**

A scream pierced the air and Ashley grimaced, burrowing deeper into the covers and nuzzling her face into Andros's chest. Andros tightened his arms around her and buried his face in her hair.

"Your son is awake." He muttered softly.

"He's your son too." Ashley replied in protest, stifling a yawn. "Can't we just ignore him and hope he goes back to sleep? What time is it anyway?"

"Too early for the sun too early for him to be up." Andros answered. "Though I don't believe ignoring him is going to work. It hasn't worked before."

"Maybe today will be different." Ashley suggested hopefully.

Andros just snorted in reply and started to pull away.

"I'll go see what he wants. Maybe I can get him to sleep for a few more hours, preferably until the sun has decided to actually rise instead of just faintly tinting the horizon."

Ashley laughed and rolled over, shifting a bit so she now lay sprawled over the whole bed instead of just her side. Her head now rested on Andros's pillow and she breathed in deeply enjoying his scent and marvelling once again at how deeply he loved her.

"I'm so lucky to have him." She sighed contently to herself. "I wouldn't have forgiven myself."

The warmth of the mattress left by Andros's body felt wonderful and she let her thoughts wonder again. She hadn't realised she had been dozing until the pillow was pulled from under her head and she was gently shoved back to her own side of the bed.

"Hey! I had just gotten comfortable!" She teased.

"Too bad, this is my side and you'd do well to stay off it." Andros retorted.

"Always?" Ashley grinned.

"Well, not quite _always_." Andros laughed, gathering her close again. "Just only when I have to sleep there."

"You're not going to go back to sleep now and you know it. You never can sleep after Dyre woke you in the morning." Ashley smiled, talking a long taste of his lips. "What did he want anyway?"

"During the night he accidentally levitated his bear out of the crib and woke up without it."

"Poor thing." Ashley cooed. "When does he learn how to control his telekinesis anyway?"

"Somewhere between three and four." Andros mumbled. "Five at the latest."

"He'd better be as smart as his daddy. I don't think I can handle over a year more than this." Ashley sighed.

"Tough luck on you." Andros smiled. "Around the time Dyre might learn to control it, this little one should start playing up."

His hand moved down to rest on the slight swell of her stomach. Ashley smiled and placed her hand over his. Her pregnancy had been a surprise to them both. Sure, they had decided another baby would be nice and they had stopped taking precautions, but still. With Carlos she had been struggling to get pregnant only to get pregnant from an accident with Andros. So when they had stopped their precautions they had expected it would be a while before Ashley would be pregnant again. Instead, two months later Ashley had turned out to be pregnant already.

"When are we going to announce the little one?" Ashley asked suddenly, pulling away a little. "It won't be long before this little swell grows into a bump which, if I'm trying to hide, it will be obvious I'm doing so."

"I'm not sure…" Andros sighed. "My parents will only renew their efforts in trying to get us to marry and be proper parents like Zhane and Karone."

Ashley spared a fleeting thought to her brother and sister and their month old twins. When they had found out Karone was pregnant again, everyone was walking on eggshells the entire pregnancy. The fear of another miscarriage was so great that Karone refused prenatal tests to check on the baby's progress and by the time she went into labour, they had just been optimistic enough to look at some nursery furniture.

Zhane had walked into the waiting-room, proud as a brand new father could be, announcing he had a daughter. Then had a close encounter with the ground, resulting in a few stitches in his face, when the doctor came to call him back because another baby was coming.

How they ever did manage to create a nursery for twins in a single day was still a mystery to many.

"Andros, I…" Ashley muttered, drawing her thoughts back to her own baby.

"Whenever you feel like you're ready for such a commitment." Andros hushed her, stroking her hair. "I'm not going to force you into it and I don't expect you to agree when you don't think you'd be comfortable in another marriage yet."

Ashley smiled a watery smile at him. She earned herself a long kiss on the lips and a comfortable embrace afterwards. She would marry Andros in a heartbeat if he asked her, but rational thoughts would come later. They were happy in their relationship as it was and they were practically married already, only missing the bands and certificate. But after her failed marriage with Carlos, Ashley had become insecure about marrying again and Andros respected that. Their rings were already in the drawer of his nightstand, the design for the dress had been picked, floral decorations had been chosen. It was just all waiting for a green light from Ashley. Though they never did quite tell anyone their wedding had practically been arranged and the only thing needed was the naming of the date to complete those preparations.

"I want another boy." Ashley suddenly announced. "Otherwise poor Dyre is surrounded by three girls growing up."

"Well, I'm hoping for a girl, looking like her mother." Andros countered. "I'd feel sorry for you with men ruling the house. It should be made equal with this baby."

"At least we're sure it's only one. Which brings us back to telling. Sooner or later people with notice us going for check ups."

"Can't we just tell them when the baby is born?" Andros whined. "I like that only you and me know of our little miracle in the making."

"We'd still be the only ones to enjoy this miracle until he or she is born." Ashley tried.

"Fine, how about we go visit Zhane and Karone after the twins have had their nap and we tell them and then tomorrow we'll have lunch at my parents. I'd rather have some support backing us up in case the marriage issue comes up again."

Ashley laughed.

"THE Great Red Astro Ranger, the one who saved the _entire_ universe, is afraid of mommy?" She teased.

"Yes." Andros replied plainly. "I'll call your parents after breakfast. I'm sure they'd like to know they're having another grandchild too. And then it's only fair you tell my parents."

Ashley laughed louder at this and nuzzled closer. Nothing anyone could ever say or do could take this away from her ever again. She had made her choice now and she would stick by it. Andros was the one and only for her and she had two-year-old Dyre and his growing sibling in her stomach to prove it.

"Just six more months." She muttered softly as she drifted back to sleep. "If only time would pass faster. I wish I could hold my baby already."

"I hear you." Andros replied, already half asleep, but no less sincere for it.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Wow I write this in like… half an hour or so? Haven't had such a great writing mood in like forever! Please review!


	29. Chapter 28

_Summary__: The return of an old love changes the rules of the game._

_**Phantom Rogue**__: Yep, can't help but torture Zhane. I swear I was planning on a girl! But the kid had other plans._

_**Alexandra Khayman**__: Actually, my Andros and Ash get twins more than Zhane and Karone._

_**GinaStar**__: That's okay._

_**HopelessRomantic45**__: Um, it was more than 2 months after chapter 26. And yeah, yay for Andros getting Ash pregnant again._

_**AstroYellow**__: Now it's my turn to apologize for my absence. I think I now only have the epilogue to write. So yeah, we're at the end of the story._

**Forbidden Love**

**Chapter 28**

Ashley smiled as her arms wrapped around Andros's neck and he pulled her close to him. Their lips met in a long, wonderfully expected kiss and she was soaring. Reluctantly they pulled back and looked at the small group of people beaming back at them. Just family and friends and casual dress.

There was no elaborate dress this time - instead, a simple pale yellow sundress that suited her much better. No suit and tie for Andros, but some nice trousers and a handsome red tunic. No hoards of people she didn't know, but only familiar faces. Her parents seated next to Andros' in the front row, Dyre holding Andros's mother's hand and his little brother Viggo, just barely one, perched on her own mother's hip. On the other side of the aisle stood Jeff with his wife and their son. Zhane and Karone were next to them – Karone threw her a dazzling smile – both holding a chubby hand of one of the two-year-old twins.

Behind them were Cassie and TJ, two months away from being parents themselves. Ashley regretted not going to their wedding, but she had been close to nine months at the time and Andros had cautiously decided to avoid a confrontation with Carlos. Zhane and Karone had gone and presented them with a gift in their stead.

Dylan and Tara were with Tyra, who wasn't showing too obviously yet, but the little girl would be joined by a brother in five months. Justin and his girlfriend were behind her parents, joined by Tommy and a girl she hadn't met before, but had been introduced to as Kim Hart, original pink ranger and recently reconciled girlfriend of Tommy. Behind them and behind TJ and Cassie were the other rangers of what was now jokingly called 'The Forever Red mission'.

Her eyes strayed to the figure at the end of the aisle and she froze in shock. Andros had apparently spotted him too, as his arm around her waist tightened, pulling her closer against his chest.

"What are you doing here?" Andros struggled to suppress his anger. "You weren't invited."

"Ashley, I'm sorry about those others." Carlos begged, walking along the isle. "They meant nothing to me. Not like you do. And I know why you left me know. But it's okay, you don't have to do this, there are other ways."

"What are you prattling about?" Ashley demanded.

"Klinefelter's syndrome." Carlos said, his hands trembling as he tried to explain himself to her. "I know you went back to him because he can give you children and I can't. But-but you don't have to! I'm sorry I got mad about your boy. You can have him, I'll be his father. And if you want more children, we could always adopt. Or find a donor."

"Carlos, I'm married to Andros now." Ashley replied gently.

"But you don't have to be. Now we know why you wouldn't get pregnant from me. We can solve it and be happy again."

"No." Ashley said firmly. "I had nothing to compare our marriage to, but ever since I started living with Andros, I realized that, with you, I was never truly happy. I made the wrong choice when I married you – we both did. I'm happy here. I've never been happier. You should move on, and find that kind of happiness too. Please… move on with your life, Carlos."

"You don't know what you're saying!" Carlos yelled suddenly. "He's brainwashed you into thinking you're happy!"

A sudden fist slammed into Carlos's jaw and sent him sprawling on the floor. Everyone looked surprised as TJ stepped into the aisle and walked over to Carlos. He bent down and grabbed the other's collar in his neck.

"Listen to her for once Carlos." He said calmly and loud enough for everyone to hear as he dragged Carlos away. "Get a life and leave her alone. I consider you my friend and I'm sorry for doing this. But until you get your act together and start accepting that Ashley doesn't want to be with you anymore, I don't want to see your face. You're welcome to call when your senses have returned. Now get out before I call the authorities to escort you off the planet."

"TJ, I…" Andros started when Carlos had left, but TJ held up his hand.

"Even a blind man can see how much you two love each other and that you belong together. I was anxious when Ashley ran away after the divorce was finalized, but the fact that you two didn't marry right away is proof enough for me. It's obvious you two want this to work not just because of Dyre or Viggo, but because you truly want to be together. So nothing should be allowed to ruin your day."

"Thank you." Ashley replied sincerely, tears of happiness shining in her eyes.

**Two days later**

Ashley smiled as she watched Dyre play with Viggo in the sand, carefully showing his brother how to build a 'sandcastle'. It was more like a big pile of sand, but the boys were so proud of their work that she couldn't help but be proud of her baby boys. A kiss on her neck distracted her and she slightly swatted Andros's shoulder.

"It's our honeymoon and you're paying more attention to the kids." Andros complained melodramatically.

"You were the one who insisted on taking them with us." Ashley laughed, leaning in for a kiss.

"You look beautiful." Andros muttered against her lips. "Did I ever tell you I love the way the sun bleaches your hair and tans your skin?"

"Mmm, no, I don't believe you've told me before. But you look rather stunning too. I thought you couldn't look more handsome, but I must say your tan is proving me wrong."

Andros laughed and kissed her again, only to pull back an instant later.

"Dyre, no going to the water without us." He warned as Dyre moved towards the shoreline.

He got to his feet and quickly picked the boy up when he kept going insistently. Dyre's face screwed up, as if her were about to scream. Anticipating this. Andros quickly tickled the little boy's side.

"Mommy and daddy just don't want to lose you." Andros explained.

"But I want to go." Dyre protested, pouting ever so slightly.

Ashley laughed, coming to stand next to Andros with Viggo in her arms. She placed a soft kiss on Dyre's forehead and smiled.

"You only have to ask and we'd all go." She informed the boy cheerfully. "But you _are_ right, it is getting too warm here, isn't it? We should all go and cool off in the sea."

Following her words, she walked off in the direction of the clear blue water. When she looked over her shoulder Andros had yet to move.

"Come on, there won't be a sea in Rome next week, so we might as well take full advantage of it now." She called back.

Andros grinned and put Dyre down, making sure to catch him by the hand before he could run off. Only when they were near the water did he let go and Ashley put Viggo down just at the edge of the water.

"Don't go too far." She warned Dyre before turning to Andros, keeping one eye on her children. "Think we can handle another?"

"I think we could manage." Andros replied. "Why? How many kids are you planning on having?"

"Two more at the very least." Ashley winked. "So we might as well start now, since we're so used to changing diapers."

Andros laughed and pulled her too him, watching as Viggo splashed the water happily while Dyre was halfway through making a friend. Neither he nor the other boy were bothered by the language barrier in the way only kids could be.

"You and me when the boys are asleep tonight." He whispered softly in Ashley's ear. "Just know I want a little girl this time."

Ashley smiled and nodded.

"It's time we brought some variation into our little family."

Andros held her close as they watched their sons play. Nothing could be more perfect than this. Absolutely nothing.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Yes, I'm finally backish. I've been very busy with school, but soon I will have finished and I can bury myself into my fics again. Thank you all for your patience in waiting for this chapter. Please review.


	30. Epilogue

_Summary__: The return of an old love changes the rules of the game._

_**SweetSas**__: Yeah, I updated. And now I even dared to finish the story!_

_**Celeron Red**__: Glad you liked. But it's already finished. Maybe there'll be a sequel oneshot, but no more._

_**Charmedfan90**__: Well, yep he got her… and a bit more than he bargained for._

_**Johnny**__: Sorry, school was hectic and I had a great two weeks home alone to enjoy, so I didn't really write, so I could enjoy the TV and DVD freedom._

_**Phantom Rogue**__: Glad you liked. So.. how did you enjoy pre-reading this chapter?_

_**Arwennicole**__: Glad you liked. Hope you like this one too._

_**Savingyoursoul**__: Glad you liked._

_**GinaStar**__: Thanks._

_**Addison Harker**__: Somehow, I don't hate Carlos, but I can't write him nice for more than one chapter. Actually, I came up with the name Dyre so long ago (I wrote some random scenes for this story) that I can't actually remember. Might have been the babyname inventor at babyzone(dot)com._

_**Starlit Purple**__: That's okay, you did notice how far behind I was/am (now I can't even remember anymore) on your stories? Guess where one of the names of the new kids came from… I'll give you a little hint… if I'll be writing a sequel… there'll be the nickname Daisy. I'll take a look at the Zodiacs for you, but I'll probably be putting it up after Scarred._

_**Alexandra Khayman**__: GO TJ!_

**Forbidden Love**

**Epilogue**

"Anything else I can help with?" Dyre asked, looking around the decorated living room for anything that might be out of place.

"You could go upstairs and see if Keary wants her hair braided. And check if Viggo got out of bed – he looked ready to fall asleep again when I woke him up." Andros said as he placed a kiss on top of the boy's striped hair.

Dyre grinned and raced upstairs. Andros shook his head before he too looked around the room for something that might need to be cleaned up or was still missing. Everything seemed to be in order, so he followed Dyre upstairs to see if Ashley needed a hand with the kids.

He had barely walked into the nursery when a child was shoved into his arms.

"He's stinky, give him a bath and dress him in something nice." Ashley ordered, turning around to the next crib in the room.

"Yes, ma'am." Andros saluted, balancing his young son on his arm.

The little one made a face as he was carried to the bathroom. Andros lay him down on the dressing table in the bathroom and blew a raspberry on his bare stomach. The boy squirmed and started giggling.

"Mommy's right, you do stink." The little boy was informed. "Well, getting rid of that diaper will help and no one will ever know once you've had a bath."

Fifteen minutes later Andros was downstairs again with his youngest son in his arms. The breakfast table had been set while he was upstairs and little Deirdre had been set in her highchair. His older three children were seated at the table also and Dyre was pouring a bowl of cereal for Keary out of habit, keeping one eye on Viggo as the other boy filled his own bowl, forehead knotted in concentration.

"Mom will be down in a minute with Jas, dad." Dyre told him when he spotted his father having entered the room.

"I'm already here." A voice informed from behind Andros. And he grinned when a sweet little kiss was placed on his cheek. "Remember not to stuff your faces. You have to leave some space for all that cake."

"I thought all the guests coming over were supposed to do that for us." Viggo said innocently, his eyes travelling between his cereal and the fridge.

"No cake until your grandparents are here. Speaking of which, they should be here in about half an hour so let's move it people." Andros cut in, placing his youngest son in a highchair and watching Ashley do the same to their daughter Jasmine.

"Can I feed David? I already finished my breakfast." Dyre asked.

In reply Andros moved to Deirdre to feed the hungry mouth that opened the moment he picked up the spoon.

Half an hour later the doorbell rang. Keary immediately ran to the door to open it, while Viggo helped his parents clear the table and Dyre kept an eye on the triplets. A smile tugged at the corners of Ashley's mouth when she heard the voices of her parents and in-laws filter from the hall – and she was sure that she had heard the voices of her favourite sister and brother-in-law (disregarding the fact that she only had one).

Sure enough, moments later Karone's head popped into the kitchen.

"Hey, need a hand with anything?"

"Gladly, you can help carry one of the cakes." Ashley replied gratefully. "Viggo, can you ask if someone would could put the triplets back in their highchairs? It's time for them to blow out the candles and unwrap their presents."

Karone smiled as her nephew dashed out of the kitchen so he could finally get his cake. They carried the three cakes, all with one burning candle, out to the three little birthday babies. With a little help from their siblings, the candles were blown out and three pairs of little hands dug into their respective cakes. All three of them were babbling happily, basking in the attention they were being given.

From the side the proud parents watched, Ashley safely wrapped in Andros's arms. When they had decided after Keary to have one last child, hoping for a girl with stripy hair this time, they had certainly not imagined getting _two_ little stripy girls… or another stripy boy as an added bonus. But once they had gotten over the shock and the excitement kicked in, they couldn't wish for anything more.

They had six lovely children, a loving and supporting family, and a bunch of crazy and wonderful friends. But above all else, they had each other, something they had once thought would never be possible. It had been a dangerous and forbidden love they had sought when they first rekindled their flame – but it was true; the forbidden fruits are usually the sweetest of them all.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. For now I will be concentrating on Scarred and some stories I have running under different pen names, but! Yes, there is a but. Maybe you have seen the announcement of a new story **Moving On**… I shall be working on that too, and it will be brought to you as a **Halloween treat**, so keep an eye out for it around then.

**This chapter is dedicated to Alexandra Khayman**: _can't wait to see you in Lisboa!_


End file.
